


Caster

by MerenwenElendil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenElendil/pseuds/MerenwenElendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla has always had visions. Mostly pertaining to the future of those around her. But when she starts having visions of a forest and a beautiful man, she is forced to search for answers and a place she never thought could exist... Legolas/OFC. (Yes, another one of those...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys... so this was originally posted on my fanfiction account so I will just be moving all of the current 18 chapters I have written over here. I will probably keep posting on both, but I really like this site better so, who knows. I might just end up over here! I hope you like this story. At about chapter ten I stopped writing for about a year, so if there is a sudden change in the way I write, I apologize, its because I was taking a break for that period.  
> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!   
> Enjoy! :)

Kayla braced herself silently. She knew she had to get out of there. Another vision was coming.

She gripped one hand on the side of her desk, while raising the other. Her teacher looked up, took one look at her face, and gave a short, quick nod. She tried to move out of the classroom as quickly as possible, forcing herself to walk.

As soon as she was safe in the hall, she allowed herself to speed up into a run. She had barely locked the graffiti covered stall door, in the bathroom, before the vision hit her. The dank sharpie covered walls disappeared from around her, become replaced with hugely tall gnarled trees, and long grass.

Sunlight trickled through the over-hanging braches, as the wind whispered through the deep green leaves.

Kayla had been here before. She slowly stood, taking in the scenery around her, knowing what would happen next. She would turn around and walk a while before coming to, in the bathroom.

But what she saw when she turned was not what she expected.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass here?"

She was rendered speechless.

He was beautiful, the man who had spoken. His blue eyes pierced her. The sunlight that came through the trees, glinted off his long blond hair. She was taking into account his perfectly angled face and his oddly pointed ears, when he spoke again.

"I suggest you answer me, trespasser." His voice was quiet, but there was force behind it that made his words sound less of a suggestion, and more of an order.

Kayla finally noticed the bow and arrow, firmly gripped in his hand, and pointing directly at her.

She snapped out of it. "My name is Kayla." She spoke slowly, raising her hands at the same time.

His face was guarded, as he took into account the strange clothing she wore, and the odd fluency of her speak. He thought her oddly bewitching, with her long red hair, and large green eyes.

"Why do you come here?" of course, he would never let her see, just how effected he was by her, this odd stranger named, Kayla. His voice remained sharp.

"I'm not entirely sure." She answered quietly.

His sapphire eyes narrowed.

"I'm not actually here," she said quickly, before he could say anything. "At least…" she paused, "I don't think I am. You see this is a sort of a dream I'm having. Except I'm not asleep. It's a vision. I've had them for as long as I can remember." She stopped herself from saying more, cursing herself in her head. Why was she telling him all this? Why did she have to ramble on when she was nervous?

He remained stoic, but he lowered his arrow. "How could you not be here, while I see you plainly in front of me? Do you suggest that my eyes deceive me?" he raised his eyebrows, and she could see a slight anger begin to smolder in his eyes. She had offended him.

She knew that was not good. "No!" she exclaimed, knowing she had to fix the situation and right what she had said. "You have mistaken what I mean!" she moved to take a step forward, and his grip tightened on his bow. She stopped herself from moving forward. She began choosing her words with caution.

"You see, I can see things, the future. Usually the future of those around me. I was not implying anything. What I'm trying to say is that I've had lots of visions, and in them I would be standing next to others, it's just they've never been able to see me. And yet, you can."

His perfect brows furrowed. "So you are not actually here. This," he gestured with his bow, "Is a vision. And I should not be able to possess the ability to see you." His voice told her he didn't believe her.

"Do not lie to me." He said curtly. "The king does not take kindly to trespassers, nor to liars."

The arrow was pointed at her again.

Kayla's voiced died in her throat, along with any rebuttal to prove her innocence.

She stared at the beautifully, deadly man. "Where exactly am I?" her voice was timid and quiet.

She winced when she realized that it was the wrong thing to ask, to try to stop him from becoming angrier.

"I will not answer your questions, until you truthfully answer mine."

Kayla let out a slow breath trying to come up with a way to convince him, she was telling him the truth, when suddenly a strange smell overtook her, it filled her nose. Moldy, and damp.

She blinked and furrowed her brow, she searched for any signs of the change, in the man's face, but he remained unaffected, as though nothing was amiss.

Kayla's vision started to blur, and she understood what was going on. A slight throbbing echoed through her head, just before everything went black.

* * *

The woman, fell. Fainted it seemed. Surprise flew through him. He ran over to where she had formerly stood, to find her, but she was gone. A sharp intake of breath was the only proof of how unnerved he had become from her immediate disappearance. He took up a ready stance with his bow, and scanned the surrounding trees.

Once he was positive she was gone, he lowered his bow, and stared unseeingly through the trees.

_Where did she go?_


	2. Lies

Kayla flopped down on her bed, exhaling deeply, grateful, she was in the safe confides of her home.

She sat up, when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Hey, there." Kayla's aunt poked her head through the door.

Kayla jumped off the bed and bounded towards her aunt.

"Aunt Rose!" she hugged her tightly. When she pulled away, she smiled warmly at her. "I didn't know you were coming into town!"

Her aunt smiled down at her. "Well, some unforeseen events have come about, and I think it's best if I am here."

Kayla tilted her head to the right. "Why do I have a hard time believing that, said events came, unseen?"

Rose laughed. Kayla was her only niece, and she had also inherited part of the gifts, that she possessed.

"You know me so well."

Kayla sat down on her bed again, and Rose followed her there. "So what's going on?" she stared expectantly at her aunt.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me. How's your head?"

Kayla's hand automatically went to the tender spot, which had appeared there from earlier in the day. When she had woken up from her vision she and been slumped against the bathroom stall wall. She had fallen and smacked her head at some point during the vision.

She swallowed hard, remembering about the man in the forest.

Her aunt raised an eyebrow, and Kayla knew there was no getting around telling her what she had seen.

"It's okay…" she started.

"You can trust me, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, knowing that she could trust her aunt. When her mother had died, she started having the visions, and her father, not having any knowledge of his wife's true heritage, thought she was having hallucinations, due to the trauma that came with losing her mother.

Of course, when her aunt got wind that Kayla was having 'visions', she stepped in immediately, and explained everything. They were Precognitive. They could see things that happened before, they actually happened. They could see the future.

Of course, this didn't change her father's mind, but he backed off, and Kayla didn't approach him about her visions anymore. Her aunt was the only person who she felt she could confide in.

"It was different."

"Different how?" Rose asked slowly.

Kayla took a deep breath before answering. "Recently," she began, "I had been having this reoccurring vision of a forest. Not one I've ever seen before, and when I would have these visions, I would just walk around for a while, and then I would come-to again."

Rose looked slightly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kayla held up a finger and said,

"Today it was different, because this time, there was a man."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "But you usually have visions of others."

Kayla nodded, "Yes, but usually they are visions of people around me. I've never met him before."

Rose smiled. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, honey. That's not that different. You're visions will change and mature, as you do, so seeing people you've never met, is completely normal. I have visions with strangers in them all the time."

Kayla stared down at her bed covering. "Yeah, but do they have pointy ears, and the ability to see and convers with you?"

She looked up to find her aunt staring at her with this odd look in her eyes. Kayla could see that what she had said had sent her aunt's mind reeling.

Then Rose's face split into a huge grin. "Darling," She said, wrapping Kayla in a tight embrace, "You have nothing to worry about."

Kayla pulled away. "What do you mean? You told me before that people in visions will not be able to talk to me. They won't be able to see me, because it hasn't actually happened yet, and I'm not actually there."

Her aunt was still beaming, and Kayla just stared at her with a bewildered look upon her face.

"That's because it wasn't a vision."

Now it was Kayla's turn to go reeling. "What?"

"My dear, it seems you have inherited full Caster powers."

"You've lost me." Kayla stated.

"You weren't having a vision, Kayla, you were actually in that forest. You teleported there."

Kayla stared at Rose with her mouth slightly a gape. "Impossible."

Rose gave her a mischievous smile. "Apparently not."

Kayla furrowed her brow.

"So you're telling me that I wasn't visioning, but teleporting to wherever the hell I was."

She gave her aunt a look.

"Did you know that is what had happened, all along, or are you just figuring this out with me?"

"I had an idea, that's might have been what had happened, but I wasn't sure."

Kayla stared at her. "But now you are?"

"Yep." She smiled at her.

"So… do you know where I was? Like was I in the UK or something?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you were in this realm." Rose gave Kayla a look when she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't give me that sass, you had to at least have thought about the possibility of other realms."

Kayla just shook her head.

"No imagination." Rose snorted. "Just like your father."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Alright, then if I wasn't in this… realm," Kayla said, "Then where was I?"

"Well, with all this talk of pointy ears, and arrows, well… I'm thinking you were in Middle Earth."

* * *

Kayla was staring up at the ceiling, later that night, thinking about all that she and her aunt had spoken about. When she had first heard her Aunt Rose's theory of her being in Middle Earth, she didn't believe her.

It's supposed to be a fictional world, right?

Well, by the end of dinner, (Which they made together, as Kayla's father was working late… again,) Kayla was a true believer.

Something else she had a hard time believe at first was, she was a true Caster.

In other words, a sort of witch. So she could do all sorts of crazy stuff, like seeing the future, and teleport, and cast spells, and depending on her affinity, she could make things happen just by pure will.

Like if she had an affinity for animals, she could talk to them, and hold influence over them.

Or if she ended up with the affinity for spirit, she'd be kick ass in necromancy.

She had cringed at the thought of communicating with dead people, and her aunt told her it wasn't as bad as she thought it was… That's the one thing she still didn't believe.

Kayla began to drift off to sleep, thinking about the man in the forest, and how she actually did lie to him. _Unintentionally_ of course…

There was an odd sensation of falling. Then she hit the ground.

Kayla groaned. She must've fell out of bed. She put her hand down to push herself up, but what her hand came down on, wasn't the hardwood flooring of her room. She felt grass.

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed around her. Above there were branches, full of whispering leaves, and hrough them you could see twinkling stars.

She sat up. She knew where she was. The Forest.

She stood and turned slowly around. She didn't know how to get back home. And it was dark. She didn't see any sign of the blond man. She thought that could be a good thing, and a bad thing.

She didn't like being in the forest by her house at night, let alone a strange forest that belongs in another world.

She decided that it was probably safest for her to be off the ground, so she walked over to the closest tree and began to climb. When she felt she was high enough, she found a sturdy branch and sat down.

She swung her feet silently and began to try to figure out how exactly she was going to get home.

And then she saw him.

Kayla tilted her head to the side and watched him, the man, creep silently through the trees. His bow was drawn, and he looked lethal. He stopped when he reached the clearing.

She stared down at him, as he remained perfectly still, and wondered at what he was doing.

She shifted her weight slightly, causing the branch beneath her to give off the slightest creek.

The man, or elf, as Rose had called him before, spun around and aimed his arrow directly at her. His eyes found hers, and Kayla gave a startled squeak.

"You are stealthy, trespasser, but your impatience gave you away."

Kayla gave the elf an odd look and crossed her arms. "Impatience?"

His blue gaze remained locked with her green one, and she was determined to not look away first. "Yes, your impatience. You were waiting for me to leave. Do not try to convince me otherwise, I know what you were planning."

Kayla laughed. "And what exactly was I planning? And I do have a name. You can stop calling me 'Trespasser.'"

She mimicked his tone of voice and his brow furrowed, but she soon chastised herself realizing provoking an elf with a weapon, aimed at her, probably was not the best idea.

He remained silent.

"Well. If you're not going to answer me," she hopped down from the branch, "Why don't I come down and explain to you what I'm really doing here."

His aim remained locked on her, just as his gazed did.

"I do not wish to hear any more of your lies. I'm sure you spin them as well as a spider spins their webs. I will not be caught prey, in your web of lies."

She held up her hands. "I'll admit, I did lie to you before."

A look of anger crossed into the depths of his eyes.

"But," she exclaimed, "It was unintentional. I didn't want to lie to you. I didn't know."

His eyes remained hard. "How does one lie unintentionally?' his voice was sharp, and disbelieving.

Kayla crossed and uncrossed her arms. "How do I explain this…" she murmured to herself. She finally looked away, knowing she wasn't going to win a stare down with an angry elf.

She gazed up at the branches, and then past them, the sky.

"I wasn't technically lying. I was speaking the truth." She looked back at him. "Or at least what I thought was the truth."

His lips flattened into a hard line and he stared deeply into her eyes, as though trying to pull the answer of if she was lying or not, from the depths of her soul.

He was warring with himself in his head. He didn't feel like he should trust her, but at the same time, there was something about this girl, that made him want to believe her.

He slowly lowered the arrow and Kayla gave a relieved sigh.


	3. Truths

He watched her, carefully. "You lied to me, but as you say, you believed what you were telling me was truth." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "But now you know differently."

Kayla nodded, and chanced a step forward. His eyes flicked down to her feet, and then back to her eyes. He didn't move.

"You are not from here." He stated.

"No, I am not. I come from a different world."

If he was taken aback by this statement, he didn't show it.

"And I'm not really all that sure how I've gotten here these two times, nor how I got back the last time…" she trailed off. It felt like her heart had dropped out of her chest, into the pit of her stomach. It finally hit her. She had no idea how to get home…

He read the pain in her eyes, he saw how real it was. Legolas decided that she was telling him the truth.

"Where do you come from, Kayla?"

Kayla's gaze had fallen to the dark ground, which mirrored the darkness of her thoughts. But when he spoke to her, her green gaze snapped back up, searching his face. "Have you given up with 'trespasser'?"

She gave him a half smile, and he answered earnestly, "One cannot be a trespasser, if they did not mean to trespass. You had no intention of being here, you merely stumbled upon this place. So in turn, I hope you will consider accepting my deepest apologies, for my misdirected suspicions, and bad behaviour."

He bent his head, as though in shame, and Kayla stood there staring at him, mouth slightly a gape, in stunned silence.

"Hey," she said, snapping out of it, "This is your home right?" He peeked at her, slightly lifting his golden head. "I mean, if some random person 'stumbled' into my house, even by accident, I'd be pretty pissed. Probably call them a few choice names, too."

He raised his eyebrows, at her odd speech, not fully understanding.

"What I'm trying to say is, I understand why you reacted the way you did, and I don't blame you."

He tilted his head to the side, gazing at her intensely, as her tried to figure her out.

"I could have killed you, and yet, you give your forgiveness so easily."

She shrugged giving a small smile. "Like I said, I understand why you did it."

She realized they had gotten way of track. "Oh, and to answer your earlier question, I'm from a little place called Winnipeg."

She looked around, becoming a little more at ease, and the elf watched her. She looked back to him.

"So can you tell me where exactly this is?"

"This is _Eryn Lasgalen_. Or Wood of Greenleaves."

Kayla's eyes widened. "So I'm really in Middle Earth?"

The elf nodded. "Yes."

"Whoa." He watched her closely as her green eyes widened, and she looked around her in wonder.

Then she looked back at him. "And you're an elf?"

He gave another nod. He realized he still hadn't introduced himself. "I am Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, at your service."

Her face split into a grin, as he gave her a small bow.

Kayla tried to curtsy, but it came out as more of an awkward little hop. "It's nice to meet you… your Highness."

"Please," he said, "Call me Legolas."

"Alright, Legolas. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is truly all mine." He said with a smile. "So you really have no way to get home." Legolas watched as the sadness came back into Kayla's face. She shook her head, and her red hair cascaded down into her eyes. She pushed it out of them impatiently.

"My aunt, she said she was going to try to teach me how to control it, like she did with my visions. But I guess she never thought of me teleporting in my sleep." She gave a humourless laugh.

* * *

She had explained everything to Legolas. They were sitting cross legged on the gassy ground, and he had been an avid listener, and had been interested in everything. How things worked in her world, what a Caster could do, and what her life had been like, what her family was like.

She had managed to give very vague answers about her family, still not totally okay, with telling a pointy eared stranger her life story.

He had gotten the message and he pried no further about her family.

"I will do everything in my power to help you get home, Kayla of Winnipeg." He said solemnly.

She gave a laugh. "I appreciate that, Legolas."

They sat in momentary silence.

He stared at her face, as she got lost in thought. He still found her oddly bewitching.

Kayla absent mindedly traced a figure eight into the ground.

Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she felt sleep coming. She forced her eyes to stay open.

"You are tired."

"No, no I'm alright."

But he was already on his feet, and pulling her, to her own.

"Come. We will go. I will find you a place you can rest."

"Where are we going?" Kayla asked sleepily, feeling slightly worried.

He put one of his arms around her waist, to help keep her upright. She leaned into him, and breathed in. He smelled wonderful.

She looked up at him, as he smiled down at her, this odd girl who he could not seem to stop himself from trusting, and wanting to help.

"To the Halls of Thranduil."


	4. Secrets

Kayla rolled over and pulled the soft blankets over her head. Everything smelled so good. And she was so warm.

She slowly began to reach full consciousness, and she heard beautiful singing somewhere far off, echoing it seemed into the room to greet her. Kayla sat up, remembering where she was. She looked around her. She could not remember reaching the Halls, but apparently they had.

She hopped out of bed and her feet landed on the cool floor. The bed she had laid on was intricately carved, as was everything around her. Everywhere books were thrown and scattered, some laying open, and others closed, but they all seemed to be in the midst of being read.

Slowly making her way through the doorway, and into the dimly lit hallway. She looked left and right, but not knowing which way to go, she shrugged and chose left.

Her bare feet merely whispered against the ground.

She paused at the end of the hall, hearing melodic voices, speaking a language she could not understand. Just as she was about to move forward, in order to see the faces the beautiful voices belonged to, a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you are going?" A female voice asked.

Kayla gave a startled gasp. She turned and found herself face to face with an elf woman, with long auburn hair.

"I… I"- Stuttered Kayla. "I didn't mean to… I mean…" She found herself lost for words. "I was curious. I didn't mean any harm."

The elf gave her a warm smile. "I know. Prince Legolas asked me to keep an eye on you until you woke. When I went in to check on you, you were gone. Luckily I was able to find you before you got into any trouble."

She put her arm around Kayla's shoulder, and steered her back the way Kayla had come. "Some people here are not so accepting of change, nor are they forgiving."

Kayla looked at the woman in slight fear. She seemed to sense her gaze and she looked at her, giving a friendly smile. "Of course I think it would do these Halls some good to see some change, but there are those of our kind who… are not so easily swayed." Her steps paused and she stopped slightly in front of Kayla. "Forgive me," She said, "I have all but forgotten to introduce myself. I am Tauriel, Captain of the Elven Guard."

Kayla gaped at the beautiful elf. She forced herself to speak.

"My name is Kayla, I'm Caster."

She gave Kayla a once over, and she felt small in her flannel pajamas.

"So you are not human, as I had first thought."

This sent Kayla's mind going a hundred miles per minute, but she was unable to ask Tauriel about her statement, because the elf had her once again by the shoulders, and was speaking as they walked.

"Legolas, said he had found you in the eastern part of the forest, and he thought you were a spy. When he reported back to the King about your sudden appearance and then disappearance, it had the guard in a bit of an uproar. There were so many out there looking for you… You're lucky Legolas was the one to find you again. Others may have been merciless."

They stopped outside the door, but she didn't give Kayla the time to ask what exactly it was that she meant. She gave Kayla a little push, and she went into the room.

Legolas sat in a chair with a worried expression plain across his features. A look of relief replaced it when his blue eyes met Kayla's green ones.

"Thank-you, Tauriel." He said to her, giving her a slight nod.

Kayla watched Tauriel from the corner of her eye.

Legolas fixed his eyes on Kayla's face. "Please don't do that again. My father isn't very… accepting, of strangers, let alone, allowing them to walk around unsupervised."

Kayla met his gaze. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just got really curious."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Tauriel cut him off. "It's quite alright. It happens to the best of us." She gave Legolas a meaningful look, and Kayla wondered what that look meant.

Legolas shut his mouth and silently willed Tauriel to shut hers, on that subject.

Kayla watched the two of them, and the tension grew in the room. She shifted uncomfortably and that seemed to break the spell.

Tauriel gave her another warm smile. "Shall I get something proper for you to wear, Kayla?"

Kayla gave a little laugh looking down at her flannel pajamas. "You don't have to."

Tauriel just shook her head. "You are a friend of Legolas's and so you are a friend of mine. I don't have to, but I want to. Please let me help you." She gave another warm smile.

Kayla returned the smile. "Alright, if you must."

Tauriel gave a nod and swiftly left the room.

Kayla looked over at Legolas, who was still watching her closely.

"So did I fall asleep on the way here?"

"You did, and so I carried you here." He gestured around them, at the room.

She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the thought of him carrying her, but she tried to act as though she was unaffected, but he caught the color that started to burn in her cheeks.

"So where is here?" She asked, matching his gestures.

He gave a small laugh, "My chambers in the Halls of Thranduil."

"Oh." Was all Kayla could muster. She felt the color that already burned in her cheeks darken.

Then she managed, "So you like to read?"

She took this question as a reason to turn away from him, to hide her burning cheeks. She picked up the nearest one, and flipped through it.

He watched her back, and when she turned around slowly, with a look of awe on her face. He smiled.

"You can actually read this?" She said holding up the book, pointing to a random page.

He walked over to her, and took the book from her hand. "Yes. Sindarin is my first language."

Kayla made a face, "Sin-what?"

"Sindarin." He said with a smile.

He lowered the book so she could see it again.

"It's so beautiful." She said tracing the symbols with her index finger.

"I could teach you to read it," He said. "If you'd like, that is."

Kayla smiled up at him.

"I'd like that very much."

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, and Legolas snapped the book shut, causing Kayla to jump slightly.

His sudden reaction showed that he had been startled, and Tauriel held back a laugh.

Legolas and Kayla turned to face the doorway. She held a bundle of fabric in her arms. She held it out to Kayla, and she walked over and took it gratefully from the Elf. "Thank you so much."

The elf just shook her head, and took Kayla by the shoulders steering her into a room that was adjacent with Legolas's chambers. Tauriel shut the door behind them, and Legolas was left standing, book still in hand, staring at the closed door. He sat down on the bed, and after a minute averted his gaze from the door down to the book. He opened it, and began reading, getting lost in the words that were so neatly scripted on the parchment.

Kayla looked down at herself. The clothes that Tauriel had brought her, fit perfectly. They were incredibly comfortable. Tauriel gently pushed her down onto a stool, and began weaving her hair into intricate braids.

By the time she was through, Kayla didn't even recognize the girl that stared wide eyed, back at her in the glass that hung on the wall.

 _I look like an elf!_ The thought was bouncing through her mind.

"What did you mean by, I'm not a human?"

Tauriel looked at her, over her shoulder in the glass, she looked slightly confused at her unexpected question.

"Casters are believed to be the daughters and sons of Vaire. The gift of their blood allows them eternal life."

It felt like Kayla had been punched in the gut. "Are you certain?" she turned and met Tauriel's bewildered gaze.

"The extent of my knowledge isn't large, but from what I do know of your kind, yes." She searched Kayla's face. "You did not know this."

Kayla gave a small shake of her head.

"It's beginning to seem that I don't actually know all that much about who I truly am."


	5. Friends

Legolas looked up, when he heard the door open.

Tauriel walked out, followed by Kayla.

"You wear them well." He said, getting up and gesturing to the garments that Tauriel had lent to Kayla.

She looked down and smoothed out the already perfect tunic.

"Thanks. I guess it's lucky that we're around the same size."

Tauriel gave her a smile. "I must go, I have some things I must attend to."

Kayla looked at the elf woman. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Tauriel shook her head. "Please, I'm glad to help."

With that she exited the room and Legolas and Kayla were left alone.

He noted her posture, the slight sag in her shoulders.

"What is the matter?" he asked moving closer to her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

He enclosed her left hand in the both of his, and met he sorrowful gaze.

"That is all I will do, until you tell me what is bringing this sadness to your eyes. Are you missing home?"

She shook her head again, and pulled her hand from his, turning away.

Silence fell between them, and Legolas stood there, watching her back, at a loss for what to say or do.

Then Kayla spoke. "My mother passed, when I was younger. And after her death I started having my visions, and my father, didn't believe me. Anyone I told didn't believe me, actually." She turned to face him again, but her eyes remained on the floor.

Legolas saw in her face, that it was difficult for her to tell him this.

"And then my aunt heard about my claims of seeing things. And she came and explained everything to me. Or so I thought."

Her eyes finally came up to meet Legolas's. "Yesterday, after I had accidentally poofed myself home, my aunt showed up at my house. She told me that the only reason why she had kept the rest, the fact that I was a Caster, was because she wasn't sure if it would show up fully in my blood, because my father is a human. But I told you this already…" She trailed off.

Legolas held his silence, it looked as though she was going to continue. And she did.

"In the other room, Tauriel told me that Spellcasters are believed to be descendants of one of the Valar. And because of that, they will live eternal life. Of course my aunt failed to mention this. So now I'm questioning how much I actually know about myself." She shook her head. "And to think that she was the only one I ever actually trusted, after my mom died…"

After a few moments Legolas spoke. "You feel betrayed. But maybe she was just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kayla asked slightly angered at the thought. What could possibly be so bad that she would have to be protected from?

"False hope."

Kayla furrowed her brow.

"Most of those who are mortal search for ways of accomplishing eternal life, do they not?"

Kayla shrugged, not sure where he was going with that question. "I guess there have been a few who would do anything to achieve that."

"I'm not trying to excuse your aunt's misgivings, but maybe her intentions all along where to shield you from false hope. From thinking you'd be gifted with eternal life, and these magnificent gifts only to find that it wasn't true? You would be devastated, would you not?" He paused. "Or perhaps, she herself did not know."

Kayla thought about this. She gave a sigh. "I guess those could be possibilities of why she didn't tell me the truth."

She bit her lip, losing herself in thought.

Legolas approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do not think she mean to slight you."

Her green eyes met his blue ones, and his heart went out to her. The sadness in her eyes was so great, he wished there was something he could do. His hands moved down her arms, and he grasped her cold ones.

"Come," he said smiling down at her, "I want to show you something."

She couldn't help smiling back.

He pulled her and they walked together, one of their hands still entwined.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, as he led her through the maze of dimly lit tunnels.

"You'll see." He answered simply with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here. And peaceful." Kayla drank up the scenery around her.

Legolas had taken her out of the Halls, and out into the forest. They stood in a secluded little clearing, in which the trees stood tall and proud, seemingly guarding the beauty that was hidden within them. A small creek ran through the middle and wildflowers grew all around.

Kayla breathed in the fresh air.

"This is where I come, when my mind refuses to quiet. It calms me, being out here."

She studied the elf from the side. He truly was beautiful. The sun shone off his golden hair, and highlighted his smooth features.

He turned feeling Kayla's gaze. He gave her a smile.

"Thank-you for showing me this place." She said.

"You were brave enough to speak to me of your heart. I wanted to show you a bit of mine."

"It is truly beautiful, Legolas."

He liked the way she said his name. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the ground with him. They sat facing each other. He pulled a small leather bound book from inside his tunic.

He gave her another smile. "Did you want me to teach you to read in Sindarin?"

Kayla's face split into a giant grin.

"Absolutely." She scooted closer so they were side by side and their shoulders were brushing.

"There are a few things you will need to know to be able to learn to read and write properly…" Legolas began.

She watched his face, and listened intently. They stayed there until the sun began to fall in the sky. And the moon began to rise to take its place.


	6. Distractions

Tauriel moved quickly, trying to catch up to Legolas.

"Where is Kayla?" She asked, once she had caught up to him.

He looked at her, "She is reading, in her chambers. Or trying to." He looked down and smirked.

"Trying to read?" Tauriel was confused.

He smiled wider. "I'm teaching her to read in Sindarin."

She gave a nod of understanding. It had been three days since Kayla had teleported to Middle Earth. Legolas had been showing her around the forest, and teaching her to read, trying to keep her away from the Halls as much as possible. He had spoken with his father, and to say the least, Thranduil was not happy with having an outsider stay in the Halls. But that hadn't been the only reason he had tried keeping her busy; he didn't want her focus to be on returning home.

"She cannot stay here, Legolas."

He stopped walking and turned to face her, his brows furrowed. "Don't speak such nonsense. Kayla can stay as long as she'd like, or as long as she needs."

He began walking again but moments later Tauriel was in front of him, blocking his path. "But that is not how your father feels, nor the people here."

"I am quite aware of my father's feelings on these matters." He said curtly, trying to step around her, but she matched his steps.

"Legolas I'm telling you this because I fear for her safety. I do not wish for her to leave."

Anger was evident in his face. "You fear for her safety? You think someone will try to harm her? That is a serious implication, Tauriel."

She sighed. "I do not think the people would try to harm her. It's just this feeling of foreboding I have been carrying with me... many are restless. Unsatisfied with her presence."

He stared at her blankly. "Then they can continue to be unsatisfied, because she needs our help, and she will continue to stay here!" With that he stormed around her, and this time she didn't try stopping him. She just turned and watched him go, ducking into his room. Tauriel shook her head and headed into the opposite direction.

Kayla stepped out of her room. She had been given her own chambers for her stay, just down the hall from Legolas's. And seeing as she only had a curtain acting as a door, she had heard everything Legolas, and Tauriel had said. She made her way down to Legolas's chambers. She peered in the doorway, to find him standing rigidly, arms crossed glaring at the wall.

He turned his gaze to her when he heard her footsteps outside his door. She stood timidly in the doorway. He smiled at her, and all the anger dissipated from his body.

"So, I think it's time for me to start trying to figure out how to get home."

Legolas's smile faltered. "You heard what Tauriel said." His voice was soft. "You do not have to leave, Kayla."

She stepped into the room. "But I do." She looked around herself. "The only problem is, I don't know how. And I should have been trying to figure that out as soon as I got here the second time." She fixed him with her emerald gaze. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say you've been trying to keep me distracted." He looked at his feet, and didn't say anything. Her suspicions were confirmed by his silence.

"Well played, Elf." She said. "It worked. For a while."

He looked up and met her gaze.

"If you had told me you wished to return home, I would have done everything in my power to have helped you do so, but you never voiced such a want, and so I just did my best to…"

"Keep my mind off home?" she finished for him.

"I am sorry Kayla."

She waved away his apology. "You're right. I could have said something, but I didn't. And it's not like I even want to go home. But I have to."

He looked confused. "You say you must go, and yet you do not wish it to be so. Why?"

"Because this is the only place I have ever truly felt at home after… Well, after my mom died." She gave a shrug and turned away from him, trying to hide the fact that her eyes had started shining. He crossed the room, to reach her, in seconds.

He stood in front of her, and gently lifted her chin.

"You shall always have a home here."

She bit her lip. "That's not how some seem to feel about it."

A look of anger passed over his face, but it was gone again, when he spoke. "Then you shall always have a home, with me."

She stared, and after a long moment she wrapped her arms around him. He stood there stone still, in shock, arms slightly hovering over her.

He let himself relax, and wrapped his arms around her, and leaned into the embrace.

When she pulled away, he longed to feel her warmth again.

"Thank-you." She said quietly.

He smiled, and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. She turned pink and looked away. Then after a moment, she walked away, and sat down in the chair by his desk. He watched her go sadly, not wanting there to be any space between them.

After a moment she broke the silence.

"So…" She looked up and finally met his gaze again. "I assume you have no idea how to teleport, right?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Is there anyone here who could know how to teleport?"

He shook his head again.

"Well…" she put her chin on her hand and scrutinized the floor, as though it held all the answers.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

She looked up. "Pardon?" She wore a confused expression.

"What is the last thing you can remember before you teleported back home that last time?"

She blinked a few times, thinking hard. "A smell."

He tilted his head to the side. "A smell?"

She nodded, getting up from where she was sitting, stepping closer to him.

"I remember I smelled the scent of the place I had been, before I was here." She explained.

They both stood in silence, lost in thought.

"We do not have to figure it all out, this very second." He said, walking over to her and brushing the hair away, that had fallen in her face. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Says the one who tried distracting me, so I would forget about it." She raised an eyebrow, and said jokingly, "You know, I am not some simpleton you can distract, with pretty words, new languages and your dazzling smile."

He smirked. "You think my smile is dazzling?"

She turned pink. "There you go again. Trying to distract me, by changing the subject." She squeaked, avoiding the question.

He raised his eyebrows, going along with her now. "Is it not working?"

She shook her head and gave a triumphant smile. "Nope."

He sighed, and feigned disappointment. "Well. That is truly too bad." He stepped closer to her, so that they were only inches apart.

"Then I'll simply have to try _harder_." Then he put his hands on her waist, and pulled her even closer.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He leaned his head down, and he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

She remained frozen for half a second before closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him back.


	7. Kisses

Kayla sat down slowly. She stared unseeing at the wall in front of her. Her mind was racing trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Legolas had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. And when he pulled away, she backed up, and excused herself from the room.

She smacked herself on the head.

"Yea, super smooth, idiot…" She said to herself sarcastically.

She cringed at how badly she had handled the situation. But she hadn't known what to do. She'd never been kissed before!

She touched her lips lightly, a slight smile parting them.

He had kissed her!

The smile disappeared when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Finding a way home.

She sighed, and looked around her. It wasn't like she actually wanted to leave. She had been telling the truth, when she told Legolas that this was the first place she felt at home, acceptance of the people, or not. She sighed again. This time it was heavier.

What was she supposed to do about Legolas? She forced herself to stand up. She made herself walk out of her room, and down the hall. She stood uncertainly outside of Legolas's.

He was sitting on the bed staring at the ground. He kept cursing himself in his head. He shouldn't have done that. She walked out so fast...

Kayla cleared her throat, his head snapped up, and his gaze met hers. She felt her face burn red.

"I'm sorry for running out. It was rude." she spoke before he could say anything.

He stood and walked a few steps forward, before stopping himself, and looking just as uncertain as Kayla felt.

"Do not apologize. I should not have acted so rashly. Please accept my apologies. I was the one who was rude."

She stood there shaking her head. "You are an incredibly complicated person."

He furrowed his perfect brow. "I do not understand what you mean."

"You kiss me, and then apologize for it after."

"You ran out, and you had every right to. I pushed you into something you did not wish to do."

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, why did I kiss you back, then?" she crossed her arms. "If I didn't want you to kiss me, I would have pushed you away, Legolas. "She gave him a shy smile. "I just didn't know how to react and so I ran out."

He worked this through in his head. She had wanted him to kiss her. A slight smile appeared on his lips. "And you say that I am the complicated one."

Kayla gave a shrug, still looking slightly uncertain.

He walked over to her. "What is wrong?" He pulled her into the room, and tilted her chin up, so that she would meet his eyes.

She gave another shrug, and looked away, her hair falling in her face.

Legolas gently brushed it away, and she met his eyes again.

"This doesn't change the fact that I have to go home, you know."

He stared at her face, as though trying to memorize every detail of it. "I understand that." The sadness in his eyes was immense.

They fell into a silence. She was trying to look everywhere but at him, and the only thing he could see was her.

She stepped away from him, and said, "I'm going to go for a walk, I need to clear my head."

He nodded. "I could accompany you."

But Kayla just shook her head, "I kinda just need to be alone for a while. I need to clear my head. But thanks."

He gave her a sad smile. She turned and started walking from the room before stopping abruptly and then turning around.

She jogged back over to where he stood, stopping right in front of him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she backed up, with a smile, and jogged from the room.

Legolas was left standing, alone, smiling to himself.

* * *

Kayla made her way through the halls quickly, trying to avoid the resentful stares of passing elves.

She let out a relived sigh, once she had exited the halls.

Walking along one of the hidden paths Legolas had shown her, she began mulling over everything in her mind that had happened in the three days she had spent in Middle Earth.

She knew she had to go home. But she also knew she was going to come back.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask her aunt. Kayla let her mind wander over her life. She wondered if her father had even noticed her absence.

Looking around herself, Kayla found that she stood in the little clearing Legolas had shown her. She looked around herself and breathed in. She felt like she belonged here.

It too Kayla a moment to realize that something was wrong.

It was completely and utterly silent. And not in the calming way. The birds had stopped singing, and the only sound was the leaves moving slightly to the wind.

She stood still listening intently.

She could feel something too. Like something bad was lurking about. The atmosphere had changed, the air seemed heavier. Kayla scanned the trees in front of her. She caught a shadowy movement to her right.

"Who's there?" she called. Then she rolled her eyes at herself, and her stupidity. It was as if she had never watched a horror movie in her life. Rule number one of scary situations with lurky creatures.

Never _ever_ call out 'who's there?'

The shadow became still. She tried to keep her eyes focused on it, but it was difficult, what with the trees casting all sorts of shadows.

"I go by many names, young Caster, but you may call me Gandalf."

Kayla squealed and spun around, to face a tall man in a tall pointy blue hat, and a long silvery beard. She took three steps back.

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"How did you..." she pointed from the trees where she had spotted the shadow, and then to the ground where he stood. She furrowed her brow. And took another step back.

He held out his hands and gave her a warm smile. "I do not mean you any harm. I am a friend of Legolas's." He spoke with utmost certainty. As though just telling her that he was a friend of Legolas's would make her trust him.

"And I am just supposed to believe that, because you are 'Legolas's friend?'" She said, one eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, "No! Quite the opposite, actually. I was simply trying to see if you had any sense at all."

Kayla stood there staring at that strange man. "That's an odd thing to do. Wait." she crossed her arms, "How did you know I am Legolas's friend? How did you know to speak of him? And how did you know I am a Caster?"

He gave another laugh.

"You are quite sharp, aren't you?"

Kayla shrugged. "I try not to miss much." she glanced around herself, realizing that the sound had begun around them again.

"I knew you were Legolas's friend because you are here." He gestured around them with one hand "Only a close friend of his would know of this place." He fell silent for a second. "And as for your second question, well, you look just like your mother. It only seems evident that you would also inherit her powers."


	8. Thoughts

"You knew my mother?" Kayla's heart stopped.

"Yes, I did, before she decided to leave to discover other worlds. Has she decided to return?"

Kayla shook her head. "No. She died quite a few years ago."

A look of shock registered across Gandalf's face. "Well this world, and any other she had touched, has faced a great loss. She was a great woman."

He bowed his head in acknowledgment to the loss.

"Gandalf, we were not expecting you! How good to see you!" A voice called from behind Kayla. She turned to find a very pleased looking Legolas striding through the trees towards him. Once he reached the clearing he paused in front of her.

"What?" Kayla said, "He doesn't get his life threatened by your formidable looking bow and arrow?"

Legolas laughed. "He didn't... How would _you_ put it? Oh, yes, he didn't poof in randomly and startle me."

Kayla gave a short laugh at his incredibly accurate impression of her. "I think you've been spending way too much time around me. And I've only been here for, what, three days?"

Legolas laughed again, and rolled his eyes at her. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her along closer toward Gandalf.

"So you really are friends then." Kayla said once they had reached the grey clad man.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. He knew he was missing something.

"I didn't believe that you two were actually friends." Kayla explained. "And he," She said jerking a thumb in Gandalf's direction, "May have not poofed in on you, but he poofed in on me, and I didn't have any formidable looking weapon to protect myself with."

Legolas laughed at Kayla's statement and when he finished he turned to Gandalf, "So what brings you Eryn Lasgalyn?"

"I heard of a Caster returning to Middle Earth, and wanted to come meet her myself. Although I had expected someone else."

"Who did you believe to be here?"

"Her mother."

Legolas was good at keeping his emotions masked, but his surprise at Gandalf's statement was clear upon his features. "You knew Kayla's mother?"

Gandalf gave a nod, and Legolas looked to Kayla. "Then, perhaps you could aid us, in our issue." He continued to look at Kayla, while speaking to Gandalf.

"Perhaps. But then of course I would need to know the matter of your issue."

Legolas gave Kayla's hand a squeeze, and said, "Let us go back to the Halls. We can speak more of that matter there."

Their trek back to the halls was not long, but nor was it short. Kayla didn't mind, she listened thoughtfully as Gandalf gave news of other places in Middle Earth to Legolas, who listened with eager ears.

"And Aragorn?" Legolas asked after Gandalf finished recounting his trip to the town Bree.

"What of him?" Gandalf asked laughing. "That man goes about doing as he pleases."

"Is he well?" Legolas asked.

"As well as a Ranger of the North could be." Gandalf replied.

The answer seemed to satisfy Legolas for the time. They had finally reached the halls. Tauriel stood outside the doors watching as they approached. Her face broke into a smile as she recognized the newcomer.

"Tauriel, how good it is to see you." Gandalf called out.

"And the same to you, Mithrandir!" she answered. "It has been a while since you have visited among these trees."

They came to a stop in front of her.

"Much too long, it has been." Gandalf said.

Legolas tried continuing on, but Tauriel stopped him.

"It is probably for the best if you do not take the front entrance."

"Why not?" Legolas questioned.

"Your father... he is not in the best of moods."

Legolas gave a small shake of his head. Kayla could see that there was something troubling the elf, and put a hand on his arm, and raised a questioning eyebrow, when his gaze raised from the ground to her eyes. He just gave another small shake of his head, and lead them back a ways through the trees, leading them to another entrance, hidden well by its surroundings.

Eventually they reached the library, and Tauriel closed the door behind their small company.

Kayla leaned against a tall book-case, and lightly ran her hands down the spine of one of the books, making out the words, slowly and not without effort, that were scribed in Sindarin.

Tauriel came and stood beside her, giving the girl a small smile. Kayla returned it with her own. They both turned their attention to the two other beings in the room, and Kayla found Legolas staring through her pensively.

Gandalf spoke first. "You spoke of needing my help, Legolas."

Legolas came back to from wherever his mind had gone, and gave Gandalf a small nod. "I did. But first, I would like to know how you came by the knowledge of Kayla even being in Middle Earth."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "I would have expected you to know. I was paying the Steward of Gondor a visit, when a messenger was sent to bring the news of a Caster, returning to Middle Earth."

There was an obtuse anger that came upon Legolas's bright features. Kayla could see Tauriel physically tense, from the corner of her eye.

"Why would this Steward," Kayla started, "Care if I was in Middle Earth? Why would my presence matter?"

"Because Denethor, likes powerful objects." Tauriel said quietly.

"Kayla isn't an object. She is a person." Legolas growled, and Kayla knew that the slight bit of anger that had shown on his face, was nowhere near the actual amount he was feeling. "And he cannot have her."

"Well..." Kayla said slowly, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room, "I wouldn't be much of a 'powerful object' anyways, what with me not being able to use my powers, not _knowing_ how to use my powers." She gave a shrug. "Maybe he'd lose interest."

Gandalf watched some of the tension in Legolas's face slowly fade as he listened to Kayla's words. He knew otherwise, but knew better than to say anything in that moment. Legolas had better judgment when he wasn't so... Angry.

Gandalf's eyes went back to the young Caster. Kayla returned his gaze and understood the silent meaning in them. She had said the right thing, for the moment.

"You don't know how to use your gifts?" Gandalf asked out of small surprise, and the want of keeping Legolas calm.

Kayla went along with his sudden subject change. She nodded eagerly. "Yes. You see, that is what Legolas was speaking of before, in the clearing."

Legolas walked over to Kayla and brushed some hair away from her face. She blushed slightly at the action. He gave a small smile at her reaction, then turned back to Gandalf, grasping Kayla's left hand with his right one.

"I was hoping maybe you could help Kayla... And I know you," He said turning to Kayla again, "Would have thought that I meant help would be asking him to send you home, but I don't believe that would be helping you. If you are alright with it, I think it would be much more to your advantage to learn how to use your gifts."

Kayla stared at Legolas. She was shocked. She hadn't even thought of that. Her wide green eyes moved from Legolas's hopeful one to Gandalf's pensive one. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you be able to do that?" She asked, her voice soft, but the hope was evident in it.

Gandalf's eyes danced slightly. "It would be an interesting adventure to partake in. A Caster's magic is different from a Wizard's, but I believe I could help you learn, with what I have seen from your mother."

Tauriel spoke up for the first time since the mention of the Steward.

"That would mean staying here longer, of course."

She spoke to Kayla, but her eyes were on Legolas, whose expression remained passive. He heard the silent warning in her voice, but he had already considered how his father would react to Kayla's elongated stay in the Halls. He knew his father would not be pleased.

Kayla looked up to Legolas. "I wouldn't exactly have a problem with that. I mean, of course, if you and your father do not have a problem with that."

Legolas looked down on her, and a shadow seemed to come over his face. "I do not speak for my father but," He smiled and the shadow was chased away, "I believe the longer you are here, the better. That way I know you won't be popping in and out of the blue, and scaring poor un-expecting people senseless."

Kayla raised an eyebrow, then turned to Tauriel.

"Did you hear that? I scared him senseless."

Tauriel choked back a laugh, when she saw Legolas's expression.

"I did not say you scared me senseless!" He said, sounding slightly exasperated, "You simply startled me."

Kayla gave a laugh. "Uh-huh."

A look of mischief came to the Prince's face, and Tauriel instantly felt pity for Kayla.

"I would not provoke him." Tauriel said, warningly, but in good nature. She had been on the receiving end of Legolas's 'wrath' before, and knew that he would not stop until he felt he had won the battle.

"Provoke him?" Kayla asked slightly confused, but still laughing.

"Wood elves, seem to be notorious for their love of mischief." Gandalf said cryptically.

Kayla raised her eyebrows, understanding for the first time. She looked at Legolas and saw the mischief that sparkled in his beautiful blue eyes and she felt her stomach drop suddenly as she thought to herself,

_What have I just gotten myself into?_


	9. Decisions

They had finished talking in the Library soon after and Kayla found herself wandering the Halls alone.

"You should not be alone. It is easy to find yourself lost in these winding passages."

Kayla turned, startled out of her thoughts. She was surprised by what she saw.

A Man stood before her, he was tall and broad shouldered. His light brown hair fell just to his jaw line and his brown eyes were lively and mischievous.

Kayla took in his appearance. Slightly perplexed at why a Man was in Thranduil's halls.

"I think you're mistaken." She spoke slowly, finally finding her voice.

He smiled, "I do not understand what you mean."

"You said it is easy to get lost. One can't get lost, if they know where they wish to go."

"And you do?"

Kayla was slightly perplexed again. "Why shouldn't I?"

The man laughed.

"Because. You do not belong here. You are not that of an elf. Am I wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, as though challenging her.

"No... You're not. But I think I should decide whether or not I belong somewhere."

It was his turn to be perplexed. "But why would you wish to spend time among a race that is not your own? Why not live in a place where there are those of your own kind."

Kayla crossed her arms. "I certainly do not think there is anything wrong with living amongst those who are not that of 'my own kind.'" She put air quotations, when she mimicked his words. "You learn a lot, and see that, yes, there may be differences, but there are many more similarities." She sighed, as she took in the man's expression. There was no point in preaching inter-race-mingling to him. It wouldn't make a difference.

"I choose to stay here," she started again, "Because I don't have a place to belong. I don't have a home. And as far as I know, I'm the last of my kind. So here I am."

A look of understanding came to the man.

"You're the Caster!" he held out a hand. "Please, forgive my misgivings. I thought you were just simply a woman of Gondor or Rohan. I did not expect..." He broke off and took in Kayla's appearance. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Although I had originally thought you were an elf. You are very similar in appearance."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then what gave me away?"

The Man laughed again. "Your movement. Although you walk with grace, the elves have a lithe graceful way of moving that cannot be mimicked."

Kayla nodded. She understood what he meant. She'd catch herself staring at Legolas or Tauriel, as they walked, getting caught up at how impossibly silent and fluid their movements seemed.

Kayla got caught up in her thoughts again, and jumped slightly, when the Man cleared his throat.

She gave him a once over, again. "So, why exactly is a Man, in the Halls of Thranduil?" She questioned.

"Well, I'm here to see you, of course." He cracked another smile. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor."

Kayla's breath caught in her throat. "And what would the son of the Steward of Gondor, want with me?" She asked carefully.

"My father, he wants to meet you. He wishes you to return with me, back to the White City."

Kayla held back a groan. Whoever this Steward guy was, she had to admit, he seemed very determined to meet her, if he was sending his son.

"Kayla!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned eagerly, and thankful to the one saving her from having to come up with what to say to this Boromir.

She gave a small smile of relief. It was Tauriel.

"I have been looking for you for a while. Gandalf wishes to speak with you..." Tauriel trailed off upon seeing Boromir.

The man gave a bow of his head in greeting to the redheaded elf.

"I do not believe we have met," he started, "I am-"

"I know who you are." She cut him off quietly. There was no venom in the words, but the former warmth that had lit her voice, when she had spoken to Kayla, was gone.

"Then I seem to be at a disadvantage." He said in turn.

Tauriel took in his appearance, assessing, before speaking again.

"I am Tauriel. I am the Captain of the elven Guard."

Boromir smiled and bowed his head again. "I am pleased to meet you."

Tauriel didn't reply, simply giving him a chilly look before turning to Kayla.

"Gandalf wants to speak to you about the conversation that was had earlier." She cast a wary glance at the man. "It seems, though, that some of his concerns have come to light sooner than he would have thought." She turned back to Boromir. "Did you need help finding something? Kayla is needed elsewhere, but I could get one of the guards to show you to where you need to be." Her voice was clipped and emotionless, and it sounded more like an order, rather than a question.

But Boromir didn't seem to take notice, he gave them a cocky smile and said, "I was just on my way to see Gandalf. My father wanted me to speak to him of some matters that were missed before he left. I shall go with you."

And with that they were on their way. Kayla walking between a very tense, and not too happy Tauriel, and a quite oblivious Boromir.

She sighed to herself.

They finally reached the library, Tauriel went in first, with Kayla and Boromir following closely behind. Gandalf looked up from the leather bound book he was reading. Surprise took over his features.

"Good Day, Gandalf!" Boromir boomed brightly.

Gandalf took in the small company that had entered the room. "Boromir," Gandalf spoke, "We were not expecting you here."

Boromir gave Gandalf a smile. "My father still had matters to discuss with you, but you left so suddenly after the messenger," he paused to look at Kayla, "He did not get the chance to finish."

"We'll I hope he will accept my deepest apologies." There was a wry humor underlining Gandalf's words. Gandalf then turned to look at Kayla. "It seems I have some other... Pressing matters to discuss. If you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could go find Legolas, and I shall come find you both whence we are done here."

Kayla have a nod in answer. She scowled as she turned away. He was leaving her to tell Legolas that this, Boromir was here. As the way he had reacted before at the mention of the man's father she had a feeling, his reaction would not be that of the best. She felt a hand on her shoulder just as she was leaving.

"I will come with you." She found a sympathetic looking Tauriel beside her. Kayla gave her a grateful smile. If anyone could handle an angry Legolas she assumed it would be the red headed elf.

"Kayla it was good to meet you! I expect that we shall speak again soon!" A very happy sounding Boromir called from behind her and Tauriel as the turned the corner out of the room through the doorway she threw him a small half-hearted smile as they left.

"Well." Tauriel said once they were out of earshot, "That is most certainly, dishearting."

Kayla bit her lip. "Is it really that bad that he is here?"

Tauriel shook her head. "It's not really that he is here, but _why_ he is here. Boromir has a good heart. Only wants what is best for his people. But he believes that his father is always right. And he will do anything for his father. And he is quite... Persistent."

"So... I really have no choice in going to Gondor."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Legolas's voice spoke from behind them.

Kayla turned slowly to face the elf, who was livid with anger.

"They cannot simply take you." His eyes flashed. His face darkened. "I will not let them."


	10. Feelings

"I don't see why you are so upset about the fact that Boromir is here." Kayla said simply.

Legolas look slightly taken aback, and then his face smoothed over, removing all emotion from it. "Do you wish to go to Gondor?" He asked, and much like his face, his voice had become void of emotion.

"No." She replied, "But I don't understand why you keep acting so angry about it."

He didn't reply.

"So you're not going to tell me why it's bothering you so much?" she questioned.

He just gave a curt shake of his head.

Kayla sighed. "Fine. Be stubborn then." She turned away from him and continued walking, leaving Tauriel alone with Legolas.

"Why won't you tell her?" Tauriel turned her sharp gaze to Legolas, once she was sure the other girl was out of earshot.

"That is my business. I would ask you kindly to stop prying into it."

He tried to walk but Tauriel grabbed his arm. "She deserves answers. You're supposed to be helping her."

Legolas turned his penetratingly blue gaze to Tauriel. "Do you imply that I am hindering her?" anger had returned to his voice.

Tauriel shook her head. "No. I think you are trying to protect her too much, Legolas. You should believe in her. I think she is capable of much more than you could expect."

* * *

Kayla sat down on her bed, and braced herself by wrapping her fingers through the thin blanket that covered the mattress. Slowly the darkness enveloped her. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was no longer in her room in the Halls of Thranduil.

She stood in a wide court yard. She assessed the details, trying to imprint them into her mind, so she could relay them to Tauriel or Legolas, should he decide to actually speak to her, later.

As she gazed around herself she noted the fact that everything was white. The stones of the ground the stones of the walls, even the tree that stood bear in the middle of the courtyard, was white. She also noted the four guards that stood at attention, creating a sort of a box around the tree.

Her eyes turned towards to the doors that were set into the wall at the far end of the courtyard. She began walking towards them, feeling an odd pull, as though something was telling her to get closer. Just as she reached the doors, and was reaching out to grab hold of the handle to open it, when it clicked and began swinging open. She could hear voices. _Angry voices,_ she thought to herself.

She moved out of the way, even though she knew that if they did happen to walk where she was standing, they would simply go through her. It was, just a vision, after all.

"They can't keep her there!" Snapped a familiar voice. So familiar in fact, that Kayla flinched at the sound of it. Her eyes widened as she watched the woman, the voice belonged to, storm out of the building, into the courtyard.

Her aunt.

At least she thought it was. She sounded just like her and looked just like her, but there was something different. And not just the clothing she wore, that was now the normal garb of Middle Earth. Kayla sensed something... off about her.

Her aunt was followed by an odd looking man, with long dark hair. By the looks of his clothes and jewelry, she guessed he was of high standings, in... Where ever they were.

"Thranduil was the one to send the message. Clearly he does not wish to keep her. I have sent my eldest son, Boromir, to retrieve her. He will have her here soon."

 _So, this is Boromir's father, the Steward of Gondor._ Kayla thought to herself. She allowed herself another quick glance around her, taking in what she now knew must be Gondor, before turning her attention back to the Steward, and her Aunt.

Her aunt had only crossed her arms. Her entire being just radiated agitation. "She needs to be here now." Her aunt muttered. "The silly girl doesn't know what she is doing. She could end up anywhere, without meaning to. And someone with her power... if someone were to find out what she is capable of..." She turned her gaze back to the Steward.

"I have put too much work into keeping her blind, for this long, for it all to be ruined, by one meddling wizard, and a handful of oblivious Elves."

"Boromir shall persuade her to come. She will be here soon. Your work, won't be for naught."

She flashed him a dark look. "It better not."

Just as her Aunt began stalking away from the Steward the vision began to fade, and she could her a distant voice calling her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

She felt the cold ground against her back. Her eyes slowly fluttered, open, and she gave a soft groan. There was a dull pounding in her head.

"Kayla?"

Kayla opened her eyes to a very distraught looking Legolas. She pushed his hands away from her face. "It's... I'm fine." Kayla choked out. "It was just a vision."

He helped Kayla stand, but the look of worry still lingered over his features.

"Really I'm fine."

Legolas shook his head. "You are not fine. What did you see Kayla? What has brought such a darkness to your eyes?"

She avoided his gaze. How could she tell him, if she didn't even truly understand what was going on herself?

"Kayla." He put a finger beneath her chin, gently forcing her eyes to meet his. "Please tell me."

"I... I think my aunt is in Middle Earth, working with Denethor. She is the one behind Boromir being sent."

Kayla bit her lip and fell into a thoughtful silence. Legolas watched her closely, and when the silence stretched further, and the worry lines etched themselves deeper into Kayla's forehead, Legolas reached out and pulled her to him, holding her to his chest in a tight embrace.

Kayla melted almost immediately.

"Maybe, I should talk to Gandalf." She mumbled into his green tunic, when she was finally capable of words.

"Perhaps that would be wise." He pulled away allowing himself a better view of her face.

She stared up into his endlessly blue eyes.

"What do you think of her being here?"

Legolas blushed and looked away. A little bit of embarrassment came over him.

"I would not think it would be best... to ask me that."

Kayla took a step back, not understanding. "Why?"

Legolas looked up at the ceiling. "Because I could not think well of anyone who was trying to take you away from me. And that would taint my opinion on what her appearance here in Middle Earth means."

Kayla looked at him a little stunned. Then her face broke into a smile, and she walked over and hugged him again.

"Is that why you were so angry before, when Boromir showed up?"

Legolas wrapped his arms around her again. "Yes. I am sorry, Kayla. I don't understand why, but I have become very attached to you over these last few days, and the prospect of someone taking you from me... I could not bear to think how dark these halls would be, without you."

She squeezed him tightly, his words had touched her deeply. She realized she felt the same way. He had become a close friend, in a few short days. Not to mention that he had kissed her, and she wasn't just ready to let go of the prospect of them become more than friends.

She halted her thoughts. _No._ She mentally chided herself. _That is not what you need to be thinking about. You need to deal with everything else first._

She let out a sigh, her thoughts shifting back to her vision, her aunt, and how she was supposed to be trying to get home.

She finally extracted herself from Legolas's arms, smiling tiredly up at him. "I really appreciate that, Lego."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Lego?" A hint of laughter colored his voice.

Kayla shrugged, "I thought I'd try giving you a nickname... but I don't think it really fits..."

He laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "You are absolutely ridiculous, do you realize that?"

She gave another shrug. She opened her mouth to suggest that they should go see Gandalf, but Legolas held up a hand. "He's still with Boromir. We can go see him later."

Kayla stood there with her eyes narrowed. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You are an open book. Your face tells me everything."

Kayla crossed her arms and pouted. "Well at least I'm not a stone face, like some people around here..." She said in jest, winking at him.

"Stone face." Legolas repeated in mock horror.

"Well, if that's what you think of me, then I guess you will not want to accompany me, on a walk through the halls." He turned on his heels and marched out of the room.

Kayla let out a laugh, at how ridiculous he looked. She knew he was doing it, to keep her mind off of the other more pressing matters, for the moment, and she was grateful for the distraction.

She quickly chased him down, catching him by the arm.

He stopped walking and turned and gave her a look. "Oh, so does this means you wish to take back your former grievance towards me?" He asked a small smile playing at his lips.

Kayla scoffed, playing along. "Never. I simply need to find a way to distract myself for the moment. And what better way than to go on a stroll with a handsome prince." She physically winced, as the words left her mouth. She didn't mean for the handsome part to come out.

Legolas smirked. "You think I'm handsome?"

He stared into her eyes with such an intense look, Kayla had to look away. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well... I... uh..." She couldn't think of anything witty to say, and his intense stare that she could still feel on her face, was not helping. She wracked her brain for something to say, when she was startled by warm breath by her ear.

"I think you are the absolute, most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Her back stiffened and her eyes met Legolas's again. The intensity was still there in his eyes, but she found it easier to meet his gaze now.

She cleared her throat.

"Well. You may be handsome, but you're also a liar."

She gave him a wink, and walked away from him. She was screaming at herself in her head, and her heart was pounding, going faster than a race horse.

Legolas watched her move away, with a curious expression.

She stopped, and then turned to look at him. With one eyebrow raised.

"I thought I was going to be accompanied on this fine walk."

Legolas's face split into a smile that shattered any composer she had momentarily gained. "As you wish, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I would like to say, I do realize that they have only known each other for three days, but I am going about it, that because they, Kayla and Legolas are both not human, their feeling work differently than a normal Human. They deeper and stronger. (I've read in multiple places of this being the reason why Thranduil is so cold, because the loss of his wife, whom he loved very dearly, and his grief is so deep that he acts the way he does, as though he can't feel anything.) So, yeah. I felt that kind of needed to be said. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the shenanigans, though!
> 
> I LOVE this chapter, and I hope all you guys love it as much as I do, too. :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Any recognizable character or places do not belong to me.

Kayla had let her mind wander.

She and Legolas had been walking for a while, and their playful banter had eventually died down, and they had fallen into a comfortable she next lifted her eyes from the ground, to ask Legolas a question she stopped dead in her tracks.

She was alone.

"Legolas?" she called out, her voice echoing eerily along the dimly lit hallway. "Now where has that confounded elf gotten off to?" She voiced to the darkness.

After a few minutes, when he still did not re-appear, she rolled her eyes, and turned to go back the way they had come from. After a few steps she stopped realizing she had no idea where she was. She looked uncertainly up and down the dark passage. She continued the same way she had begun walking, but picking up her pace to a light jog. A feeling of dread crept over her.

"Legolas!" She called out again, her dread now turning to fear, "LEGOLAS!" Her heart had begun pounding.

Suddenly a pair of hands shot out from the dark and gripped her around the waist, she struggled to get away, but when that didn't work she opened her mouth to scream, but one of the hands came up and covered her mouth muffling any sound that would have escaped, while the other pulled her closer, so that the hidden figure could wrap an arm around her waist, in an iron grip.

She struggled against her capture, to no avail.

"Now, now," A very familiar voice purred in her ear, "It is not safe for such a pretty girl, such as yourself to be wandering alone in such... dark places."

Kayla went limp. _Bastard._ She thought to herself.

Seconds later she found herself trapped between a wall and a very mischievous looking blonde elf.

She stared up into his now dark blue eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." She chided shakily, trying to ignore the fact of just how close he was to her, and the hunger that danced in his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me."

He laughed darkly before leaning in closer, and whispering in her ear, "That was the point."

She shivered and he moved back, slowly, so they were face to face again.

His gaze locked with hers, and Kayla shivered again, under the intensity of his gaze.

She slowly reached up and caressed his cheek. He looked uncertain for half a moment, before closing the space between them and crushing his lips to hers. Kayla returned the kiss eagerly, her hands coming up and getting tangled in his hair. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his other hand came to rest on one side of her neck.

Suddenly he pulled away. Unintentionally, a small sound of protest came from the back of her throat. Mischief burned in his eyes and he brushed a feather light kiss on her lips before winking and taking off down the tunnel, to the left.

Kayla stood there dumbstruck.

"Seriously?" She spoke into the darkness.

She heard the elf's laughter echo down the hallway. Kayla gave a frustrated sigh.

She was going to have to follow him. _Chase_ him. And she knew that's exactly what he wanted her to do. Kayla gave one last sigh before pushing away from the wall, and following Legolas down the hall. She picked up her pace, and called out, "This is super childish and un-cool, Legolas!"

She jogged a few more meters before she was again grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall.

"Really?" A very happily mischievous Legolas said, "Because I was rather enjoying myself."

Kayla bit her lip to hold back her laughter. It didn't work. Legolas put on an expression of mock horror.

"You dare laugh at me?" He said. His blue eyes darkening.

Kayla stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry...?" She said after a momentary pause.

Legolas raised his eyebrow. "You will be." He said quietly.

Any response Kayla had, dissipated and was replaced with a sharp intake if breath.

Legolas had begun tracing kisses up her throat, and then to her jaw line.

He lingered just at the corner of her mouth, their breath mingling.

It took everything in her not to just tackle him to the ground, right there. She stayed still as stone.

But a few moments later it was too much for her to handle. She turned her head and tried to capture his lips with hers, but her pulled away, winked and took off again.

Kayla slid to the ground and growled.

"Stop being such a TEASE!" She yelled down the passage. "It's not very becoming!" She crossed her arms and gave a huff.

"Neither is pouting." His voice was incredibly close to her ear. She jumped up only to trip and go flying backwards, landing on her back.

"Ouch." She mumbled. She heard him walk over to her. Legolas peered down at her with a look of amusement on his face.

Her brow furrowed as she sat up.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You scared me.' She stood, and swatted him on the arm. "And seriously, stop doing that."

The elf gave her a wry smile, taking in her dishevelled appearance.

"Did I scare you... _senseless?"_ he emphasised the word.

A look of understanding came over Kayla's face, as she realized why he had scared and teased her.

"This is payback for before, when I said I scared you senseless!" She exclaimed.

Legolas laughed at her expression.

"But really, I thought you'd come up with something more creative, with the way Tauriel was warning me."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her down the hall again. "Who said I was finished?"

Kayla's stomach did a flip flop at his words and she let out a groan.

 _Well, two could play at that game..._ She thought to herself.

She would not let him win.

* * *

Kayla found herself in the library. She walked slowly down one of the rows, the tall shelves looming over her. She smiled softly to herself and breathed in deeply.

Not long after Legolas and she had arrived back to the library, after their "walk," Legolas was summoned to speak with his father. He didn't look happy about it, but he went anyways, leaving Kayla alone with her thoughts, and the many stories, that lay, waiting to be read, among the high shelves. Kayla reached out and caressed the spine of a book.

"Do you enjoy tales?" a voice asked softly, from behind her.

Kayla spun around to face a very relaxed looking Boromir.

He looked much better than he had when she first met him. He had looked tired, and spent, no doubt from his journey, but now he looked rested and relaxed, No longer wearing his armor but a simple navy tunic with a white tree embroidered on the front. He sat at a small desk with a book in hand.

"Yes, I do enjoy stories." She gave him a polite smile, "Please. Don't let me bother you." She gestured to the book that lay forgotten in his hand.

His eyes went to the book and then back to her.

"I'd rather the company of a person over a book." He closed it and put it down on the table. Then he gestured to the chair across from his. "Please, join me."

Kayla had the feeling she didn't really have a choice in the matter. If she turned him down, he would follow her throughout the library and talk to her anyways.

She gave a shrug and sat.

Boromir smiled widely at her. Kayla returned the smile, and then redirected her gaze down to the book in front of her. From what she could decipher from the title, it was stories of heroes from the past in Middle Earth. She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I had you pegged more as an 'I'm gonna be the Hero in my own story' kind of guy. Not necessarily one who reads them."

He gave a great laugh.

"Well, you have, how did you put it? Pegged. You had me pegged correctly. But my brother had told me once that sometimes, it's good to read the stories of others, failures and successes alike. He said that I could perhaps learn from them." He shrugged. "But I have yet to learn something new from these old pages."

Kayla gave a smile. "Sounds like your brother has a good head on his shoulders."

Boromir gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry... He sounds like he's very sensible."

Boromir smiled. "He's too sensible! He has enough sense for the entirety of Gondor."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kayla said.

"One does not become a great fighter by being sensible." He shrugged.

"Neither, when one loses their head." Kayla shot back. She wasn't sure why she was defending Boromir's brother, a man she had never met. It just felt like the right thing to do.

He laughed again, it rang out and bounced off the shelves. "I like you."

Kayla raised one brow. "Whys that? I am contradicting everything you say."

Boromir smiled. "Because. You're quick. And smart. I would not want to be on the wrong end of your sword."

Kayla snorted. "Well, with my knowledge of swords, you wouldn't. I would probably end up holding it backwards. Or stabbing myself. Or I'd find a way to chop off my own limbs, without meaning to." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's just keep swords out of my hands. How about that."

Boromir chuckled again, this time Kayla joined in.


	12. Considerations

"She cannot stay here. Not anymore. She should not have been here in the first place. I will not allow this to go on."

Legolas held back a frustrated sigh. His father was being stubborn and insisted that Kayla needed to go back with Boromir, to the White City, for her own 'good.'

"She doesn't belong with Men. Here at least Gandalf can show her how to strengthen, and control her gifts. Sending her away would be the wrong thing to do."

A flash of anger livened Thranduil's cool eyes, but Legolas turned on his heels, before his father could reply.

"She will not be leaving these Halls anytime soon. Not by your word. And if she does," He paused at the doorway, sending a look back at his father, "Then I shall be first to offer to accompany her."

He stalked through the door steaming, he forced himself to calm down and continued walking at a slower place. He headed straight for the library, assuming that it would be where Kayla was.

But when he entered the large room, he did not find Kayla, but the old grey wizard, hunched over a thick volume of some sort. He looked up, and smiled at Legolas.

"She is not here." He looked around the room briefly. "I do believe that Boromir managed to convince her to accompany him on a walk outside."

Legolas felt a lurch of jealousy scratching in his chest, but he pushed it down, thanked the wizard and turned back the way he came.

Instead of trying to find Kayla, and Boromir, he turned towards him chambers, deciding it would be best to leave her be for now. He knew she would come and find him once they returned.

* * *

Kayla bent her head as they walked beneath a twisted willow tree.

"This place is extravagant. Truly." Boromir looked around them in awe, and Kayla stifled a giggle.

"But it probably can't even hold a candle to the White City, am I right?" She said, mocking him, and his earlier speech of how there was no land that was finer than Gondor.

He let out a robust chuckle. "You have such an odd way of speaking, young Caster. But yes, not even the beauty of this elven realm could compare to that of Gondor."

"You travel around a lot, yes?"

He looked at her questioningly, "Of course. Mostly within the borders of my father's land, but I do leave our realm, from time to time."

Kayla was silent for a few moments, before working up the courage to ask her next question.

"Do you ever miss it? Your home?"

Boromir stopped to look at her. His face softened, as he saw the earnest light of her question upon her face. "Yes. I do miss my home. All of the time. You are homesick, little Caster?"

Kayla started walking again trying to form a proper answer.

"Yes and no. It's hard to explain. Here, for the first time in my life I feel at home, and yet I do not belong. I miss my father, even though he never really is around much…" She snorted, "He probably hasn't even noticed I'm missing." She gave a sigh. "Legolas has extended so much kindness to me, and Tauriel also… But I know that even though I love it here, I don't belong."

Boromir opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "I know what you'll say, that I should go with you to Gondor, which that's where I really belong, but I'm not so sure. I belong with people like me. Other Casters, but there are none. So really I don't belong anywhere."  
She finished, and wondered why she decided to say all of this to Boromir.

He gave her a soft smile. "You belong where you choose to."

She smiled at his use of her own words from their earlier meeting.

They continued walking along the path, and it finally led them back into the Halls. Kayla thanked Boromir, and turned to go to her room, when he caught her hand. "Just consider, Lady Kayla, that even though you may believe you do not belong within the walls of the White City, that it may be good to experience it. Perhaps you will find that you do belong in the place you least expected." He gave her a soft smile, still grasping her hand.

"You certainly are good with words, Boromir, of Gondor. I'll consider it."

He nodded and dropped her hand, and turned and walked away from her.

Kayla rubbed her face. "What are you doing? You can't even consider it!" She chided herself.

She leaned her back against the wall. _But the way Boromir speaks of his home, it seems so enticing._ She shook her head trying to force the thoughts out of her head. _Yes but the idea of meeting up with your crazy aunt is so much less enticing._

Kayla forced herself away from the wall and continued on to her room. She collapsed on her bed, rolling over so her face was in the blankets, she let out a groan.

After a few minutes she got up and changed out of her clothes, washing, and replacing them with a new set tunic and leggings. She pulled out her hair and raked her fingers through it multiple times.

She walked out of her room and made her way down towards Legolas's chambers, she walked through the entrance without a second thought, but jumped back, when she was greeted by the sight of a very shirtless Legolas. He turned and his face lit up at the sight of her. She turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… Sorry… I-I guess I should've… should've knocked…" She trailed off and she felt her face reddening.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

_Don't stare at his chest don't stare at his chest don't stare at his chest_

She chanted to herself in her head, then she forced herself to look up into Legolas's blue eyes.

"I missed you. When I returned you had left the library."

She sensed that even though he didn't let his emotions shine through, he was hurt. He knew she had been with Boromir. In a way it made her feel almost guilty. She didn't say anything, continuing to force herself to meet his eyes. He pushed some stray hair away from her face that had fallen, covering her left eye.

He let one hand slowly trail down her right arm, eventually to her hip, and then behind where his hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"I missed you." He repeated. Then he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Kayla was slightly shocked, but let her hands come to rest lightly on his shoulder blades. She could feel the muscles beneath her fingers tense at the contact.

He moved away from her, and she went to step back, but he seemed to change his mind and pulled her back to him, one arm still firm around her waist. She looked up at him in alarm, but the look soon vanished, when his lips met hers.

He deepened the kiss, and she matched his hunger. Her hands slid from his back down to his hips, and then back up his chest, to his neck. A small growl escaped from the back of his throat, and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pushed her, so she had her back against the wall.

Kayla allowed her hands to explore a little more, and eventually got tangled in his soft hair.

She pulled away first, gasping for air. Her eyes came to rest on his blue ones, now darkened.

Legolas looked at their compromising position, and put her down slowly, a slight redness coming to his cheeks. He averted his eyes, but kept his arms around her, and she was grateful. Kayla wasn't sure if she could stand by herself.

Kayla giggled and reached up to touch one of Legolas's cheeks. It was still burning with color.

"I am sorry." He said quietly.

"Uh… for what?" Kayla asked thoroughly confused.

"I put you in quite a compromising position. I did not mean to push you over any boundaries."

Kayla just snorted. "You weren't the only one pushing."

He looked down at her, his eyes had returned back to their normal color. Legolas looked at a loss for words, so Kayla stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I missed you too." She untangled herself from his arms, and walked slowly over to a soft chair that sat in the corner. She placed herself in it, and looked up to find Legolas watching her.

"I was out walking with Boromir. He tried convincing me to go with him to Gondor."

Legolas's face tightened, but he chose not to speak.

"I am considering it."

He looked at her, with something in her eyes that reminded her of betrayal.

She held up her hands. "But I know I shouldn't. I can't go. Not without knowing what's going on. Or, without being able to protect myself."

When he still said nothing, she said, "I don't consider it without regret. You have been nothing but kind. And you are my friend. I do not want to lose you so soon." _I don't want to lose you ever._ She almost physically flinched as the words ran through her mind, but she forced herself to ignore them.

Legolas finally moved. She watched his beautiful form move over to the bed, where he sat down, still eying her.

"That's what I came here to tell you. You make this place my home, but I do not belong here."

He chose to fixate on the last part of her sentence, before she could finish. "So you believe that you belong there? With people who will only wish to use you for what you have?"

His words were like a blow to Kayla. "I know I won't belong there either, Legolas. The thing is I don't belong anywhere." _Unless you count by your side. I definitely belong there._ She kept the words inside her head. Now was not the time to say something stupid.

"Unlike you, I don't have a people to go to. My people are gone. For all we know my aunt and I are the last ones."

He sat there tense, and brooding. Kayla hesitated before getting up and cautiously moving over to the bed. She sat down beside him, but he wouldn't look at her.

She scooted closer to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense even more.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying. I was trying to tell you that you make this place my home, and even though I don't belong most of the time I don't notice because I'm with you. Legolas, you are my home. You helped me and took me in, even if others didn't approve."

Legolas's eyes instantly snapped to Kayla's face.

Kayla gave him a soft smile. "I heard you talking to Tauriel in the hall. Your father and most of the other elves don't think I should be here. And yet after everything, you decided to help me. This is what I'm trying to tell you. You are my home Legolas."

His eyes searched hers, and then he slowly leaned in and his lips met hers. This kiss was different from the last. It was sweet, and soft. He pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

"And you are mine, Kayla."


	13. Powers

"She cannot stay here. Not anymore. She should not have been here in the first place. I will not allow this to go on."

Legolas held back a frustrated sigh. His father was being stubborn and insisted that Kayla needed to go back with Boromir, to the White City, for her own 'good.'

"She doesn't belong with Men. Here at least Gandalf can show her how to strengthen, and control her gifts. Sending her away would be the wrong thing to do."

A flash of anger livened Thranduil's cool eyes, but Legolas turned on his heels, before his father could reply.

"She will not be leaving these Halls anytime soon. Not by your word. And if she does," He paused at the doorway, sending a look back at his father, "Then I shall be first to offer to accompany her."

He stalked through the door steaming, he forced himself to calm down and continued walking at a slower place. He headed straight for the library, assuming that it would be where Kayla was.

But when he entered the large room, he did not find Kayla, but the old grey wizard, hunched over a thick volume of some sort. He looked up, and smiled at Legolas.

"She is not here." He looked around the room briefly. "I do believe that Boromir managed to convince her to accompany him on a walk outside."

Legolas felt a lurch of jealousy scratching in his chest, but he pushed it down, thanked the wizard and turned back the way he came.

Instead of trying to find Kayla, and Boromir, he turned towards him chambers, deciding it would be best to leave her be for now. He knew she would come and find him once they returned.

* * *

Kayla bent her head as they walked beneath a twisted willow tree.

"This place is extravagant. Truly." Boromir looked around them in awe, and Kayla stifled a giggle.

"But it probably can't even hold a candle to the White City, am I right?" She said, mocking him, and his earlier speech of how there was no land that was finer than Gondor.

He let out a robust chuckle. "You have such an odd way of speaking, young Caster. But yes, not even the beauty of this elven realm could compare to that of Gondor."

"You travel around a lot, yes?"

He looked at her questioningly, "Of course. Mostly within the borders of my father's land, but I do leave our realm, from time to time."

Kayla was silent for a few moments, before working up the courage to ask her next question.

"Do you ever miss it? Your home?"

Boromir stopped to look at her. His face softened, as he saw the earnest light of her question upon her face. "Yes. I do miss my home. All of the time. You are homesick, little Caster?"

Kayla started walking again trying to form a proper answer.

"Yes and no. It's hard to explain. Here, for the first time in my life I feel at home, and yet I do not belong. I miss my father, even though he never really is around much…" She snorted, "He probably hasn't even noticed I'm missing." She gave a sigh. "Legolas has extended so much kindness to me, and Tauriel also… But I know that even though I love it here, I don't belong."

Boromir opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "I know what you'll say, that I should go with you to Gondor, which that's where I really belong, but I'm not so sure. I belong with people like me. Other Casters, but there are none. So really I don't belong anywhere."  
She finished, and wondered why she decided to say all of this to Boromir.

He gave her a soft smile. "You belong where you choose to."

She smiled at his use of her own words from their earlier meeting.

They continued walking along the path, and it finally led them back into the Halls. Kayla thanked Boromir, and turned to go to her room, when he caught her hand. "Just consider, Lady Kayla, that even though you may believe you do not belong within the walls of the White City, that it may be good to experience it. Perhaps you will find that you do belong in the place you least expected." He gave her a soft smile, still grasping her hand.

"You certainly are good with words, Boromir, of Gondor. I'll consider it."

He nodded and dropped her hand, and turned and walked away from her.

Kayla rubbed her face. "What are you doing? You can't even consider it!" She chided herself.

She leaned her back against the wall. _But the way Boromir speaks of his home, it seems so enticing._ She shook her head trying to force the thoughts out of her head. _Yes but the idea of meeting up with your crazy aunt is so much less enticing._

Kayla forced herself away from the wall and continued on to her room. She collapsed on her bed, rolling over so her face was in the blankets, she let out a groan.

After a few minutes she got up and changed out of her clothes, washing, and replacing them with a new set tunic and leggings. She pulled out her hair and raked her fingers through it multiple times.

She walked out of her room and made her way down towards Legolas's chambers, she walked through the entrance without a second thought, but jumped back, when she was greeted by the sight of a very shirtless Legolas. He turned and his face lit up at the sight of her. She turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… Sorry… I-I guess I should've… should've knocked…" She trailed off and she felt her face reddening.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

_Don't stare at his chest don't stare at his chest don't stare at his chest_

She chanted to herself in her head, then she forced herself to look up into Legolas's blue eyes.

"I missed you. When I returned you had left the library."

She sensed that even though he didn't let his emotions shine through, he was hurt. He knew she had been with Boromir. In a way it made her feel almost guilty. She didn't say anything, continuing to force herself to meet his eyes. He pushed some stray hair away from her face that had fallen, covering her left eye.

He let one hand slowly trail down her right arm, eventually to her hip, and then behind where his hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"I missed you." He repeated. Then he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Kayla was slightly shocked, but let her hands come to rest lightly on his shoulder blades. She could feel the muscles beneath her fingers tense at the contact.

He moved away from her, and she went to step back, but he seemed to change his mind and pulled her back to him, one arm still firm around her waist. She looked up at him in alarm, but the look soon vanished, when his lips met hers.

He deepened the kiss, and she matched his hunger. Her hands slid from his back down to his hips, and then back up his chest, to his neck. A small growl escaped from the back of his throat, and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pushed her, so she had her back against the wall.

Kayla allowed her hands to explore a little more, and eventually got tangled in his soft hair.

She pulled away first, gasping for air. Her eyes came to rest on his blue ones, now darkened.

Legolas looked at their compromising position, and put her down slowly, a slight redness coming to his cheeks. He averted his eyes, but kept his arms around her, and she was grateful. Kayla wasn't sure if she could stand by herself.

Kayla giggled and reached up to touch one of Legolas's cheeks. It was still burning with color.

"I am sorry." He said quietly.

"Uh… for what?" Kayla asked thoroughly confused.

"I put you in quite a compromising position. I did not mean to push you over any boundaries."

Kayla just snorted. "You weren't the only one pushing."

He looked down at her, his eyes had returned back to their normal color. Legolas looked at a loss for words, so Kayla stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I missed you too." She untangled herself from his arms, and walked slowly over to a soft chair that sat in the corner. She placed herself in it, and looked up to find Legolas watching her.

"I was out walking with Boromir. He tried convincing me to go with him to Gondor."

Legolas's face tightened, but he chose not to speak.

"I am considering it."

He looked at her, with something in her eyes that reminded her of betrayal.

She held up her hands. "But I know I shouldn't. I can't go. Not without knowing what's going on. Or, without being able to protect myself."

When he still said nothing, she said, "I don't consider it without regret. You have been nothing but kind. And you are my friend. I do not want to lose you so soon." _I don't want to lose you ever._ She almost physically flinched as the words ran through her mind, but she forced herself to ignore them.

Legolas finally moved. She watched his beautiful form move over to the bed, where he sat down, still eying her.

"That's what I came here to tell you. You make this place my home, but I do not belong here."

He chose to fixate on the last part of her sentence, before she could finish. "So you believe that you belong there? With people who will only wish to use you for what you have?"

His words were like a blow to Kayla. "I know I won't belong there either, Legolas. The thing is I don't belong anywhere." _Unless you count by your side. I definitely belong there._ She kept the words inside her head. Now was not the time to say something stupid.

"Unlike you, I don't have a people to go to. My people are gone. For all we know my aunt and I are the last ones."

He sat there tense, and brooding. Kayla hesitated before getting up and cautiously moving over to the bed. She sat down beside him, but he wouldn't look at her.

She scooted closer to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense even more.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying. I was trying to tell you that you make this place my home, and even though I don't belong most of the time I don't notice because I'm with you. Legolas, you are my home. You helped me and took me in, even if others didn't approve."

Legolas's eyes instantly snapped to Kayla's face.

Kayla gave him a soft smile. "I heard you talking to Tauriel in the hall. Your father and most of the other elves don't think I should be here. And yet after everything, you decided to help me. This is what I'm trying to tell you. You are my home Legolas."

His eyes searched hers, and then he slowly leaned in and his lips met hers. This kiss was different from the last. It was sweet, and soft. He pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

"And you are mine, Kayla."


	14. Questions

"What exactly did I say?" Kayla asked slowly, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Legolas flashed her a mischievous grin. "I believe it was something to the effect of me being very, very pretty."

Kayla shut her mouth with an audible click. She could feel the color burning in her cheeks. "Oh." She rubbed her face trying to buy herself some time. "Didn't I ever tell you I'm a huge liar when I'm drunk?"

Legolas laughed and took her left hand into both of his. He pressed a kiss into her palm.

Kayla forced herself into a sitting position. "Ohhh…" She mumbled, grabbing her head, "Bad idea."

Kayla blinked a few times, and her gaze landed on something behind Legolas. He turned to follow her gaze, to find Tauriel standing in the doorway.

"Legolas," Tauriel walked further into the room, "Your father has requested your presence, immediately.

Legolas glanced down worriedly at the magically-hung-over Kayla. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked to find Tauriel standing beside him smiling.

"It's alright, I will help her." She gestured to the jar she held in one hand, with a smile.

Legolas smiled back and grabbed her free hand in one of his, giving it a squeeze. "Valar knows you're good at that."

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "I've had lots of practice."

Legolas laughed, and reached down and brushed the hair that had escaped from her braid, out of her face, before silently removing himself from the room.

Tauriel sat down beside Kayla on the bed, and handed her the jar. "Drink this, it will help with your head."

Kayla took the jar and sipped the contents carefully. It tasted wonderful, and spread a sort of warmth throughout her body.

She looked wide eyed at Tauriel. "What is this?" She could already feel her headache losing its edge.

Tauriel gave a small laugh at the girl's expression. "It's a mixture of herbs. I guess you could call it a tea, most of the herbs have healing properties, so it helps with the headache and the fatigue you probably have from exerting yourself yesterday."

"Who taught you how to make this?" Kayla asked between gulps.

"I made it up, myself… It seemed I had need for it more often than not."

Kayla quirked an eyebrow. Her head only had a dull ache now. "Tauriel… Do you party hard?"

Tauriel laughed again. "No, no. Not me."

Kayla continued staring at the other woman, slightly narrowing her eyes. "What did Legolas mean by, 'You're good at that.' Did you come up with this for him?"

Tauriel nodded. "Let's just say that the prince, like his father, likes his wine. Although he can't seem to hold it quite as well as the King."

Kayla's mouth dropped open, and a giggle came bubbling out. "I need to see drunk Legolas, because I can't picture him being anything but perfect and graceful."

Tauriel snorted. "Perhaps you may, depending on how long you stay here for. The feast of starlight is approaching quickly."

She stood. "I must go, I have some duties to attend to, but Gandalf asked me to tell you to go see him, in the library, once you were feeling better. He said that he knows you've been meaning to speak with him."

Kayla nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Tauriel."

Tauriel smiled again and nodded once before taking her leave.

* * *

Although the tea seemed to have worked an indescribable magic on Kayla, she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, and it took her a while to get dressed. Eventually she made her way out of her chambers and through the winding halls to the library.

She pushed open the door, and was greeted by the sight of the old wizard bent over one of the old scrolls. He looked up as she entered, and smiled at her as she approached the table he sat at.

"Good day, Gandalf." Kayla greeted him with a smile.

"And to you, young Caster." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. He placed the scroll down and faced Kayla, standing up. "Shall we take a walk? I have a feeling that it is a fine day, outside."

Kayla nodded in agreement, and took the arm the wizard offered her.

Only once they had made it out of the Halls, did Gandalf address why they had met.

"So what is it that you wished to ask me about?"

Kayla looked up at Gandalf uncertainly. "I have a few questions, if that is alright?"

Gandalf nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Okay, well, I was wondering how well you knew my mother. You said that you had seen her use her magic, and you spoke of her as though you knew her personally."

Gandalf peered down at the young woman who was looking back at him with a hopeful expression.

"I did know your mother, I like to think I knew her well. She had an affinity for animals, and nature alike. She was very strong, always had a much defined sense of right and wrong. She had need to help anyone she could. And she loved going on adventures." His eyes twinkled brightly.

Kayla smiled softly at this new knowledge. "Did she… Did you know… Her sister?"

Gandalf didn't look surprised by the question. He had seen the vision Kayla had produced the previous day.

"No. And she spoke of her very little. The only thing I knew of her is that Your mother, and her sister, Rose, were not close. I believe it had to do with a disagreement of some sort. Your mother never spoke of specifics."

Kayla nodded solemnly. It didn't really help her with how confused she was feeling about her aunt, but it was good to know. Perhaps, as she had seen, her aunt was not there to help her after all.

"There is something else, plaguing your mind, young Caster, is there not?"

Kayla met Gandalf's eyes again. "I think I'd like to go to Gondor. I need to know why my aunt is here."

Gandalf continued to look at her, watched as emotions played out over her face, as they once did the same in her mother's. He waited for her to form the question in her head.

"I suppose… I was wondering if you think it would be a bad idea for me to go."

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe that although an idea can be bad, that could be what makes it such a great one."

Kayla blinked a few times trying to riddle out what that meant.

After a pause Gandalf spoke again. "Did that help with making your decision?"

Kayla laughed. "Not exactly. I think you've only confused me more."

"Good," He said smiling widely. "For it is not my decision to make, and is one that you should think on for a while." He ended with a nod, bringing the conversation to a close.

They continued on their walk, slowly making their way back to the Halls. Gandalf was in the middle of telling Kayla a story, when they were interrupted by one of the guards, who stood by the entrance.

"Lady Kayla, King Thranduil wishes for you to join him in the throne room. Immediately."

Kayla looked wide eyed between the elf and Gandalf. Finally she managed out an uncertain sounding, "Alright."

With that, the guard gave a curt nod, and motioned her to follow him. She did as she was bid, throwing one last look over her shoulder at Gandalf.

He watched them as they went. Gandalf shook his head. He knew there was no way that Legolas was aware of this meeting.

_Legolas must be told._


	15. Confrontations

The guard led Kayla down the winding walkways that lead to the Throne. Eventually they were close enough that she could see the magnificent chair.

But what really took Kayla's breath away was the being that resided on the throne.

The guard stopped, and Kayla knew she was to continue on her own. She was about thirty meters away from him now, and her footsteps faltered. She shook her head, and squared her shoulders and forced herself to walk on. She was well aware of how the king felt about her presence here, having heard legolas and Tauriel talking.

Once she reached an acceptable distance she stopped walking. She stared up in wonder at Kind Thranduil.

Well now I know why Legolas is so beautiful.

Kayla was unsure about how to proceed.

Thranduil turned his gaze to Kayla and regarded her coolly. She had never felt so small in her entire life.

He stood in one fluid motion.

Kayla was rooted to the spot. He began making his way down the steps that came around the side of the elevated throne. He folded his hands behind his back and came to stand in front of Kayla.

He looked her up and down, and then;

"So you are the young caster that has captured my son's attention, these past few days."

He was moving again, silently, slowly walking around her. As though he were a hungry animal, and she his prey.

"He has been fighting very hard to keep you here, Caster."

Kayla had to stop herself from flinching when he spat out the word caster.

He stopped when he was beside her, and took a step forward closing most of the few feet that had been between them originally. She looked up at him as he glared down at her.

"What exactly have you done? Why is he so fascinated by you? He tilted his head to the right, his eyes piercing through her.

"Would that I could – I'd tell you. But that, why he is fascinated by me, is also a mystery to me." She paused, taking a deep breath, working up the courage to continue. "And my name is Kayla. You refer to me as 'Caster' that is what I am. This is not who I am."

She matched his glare, forcing herself not to look away.

He was beautiful, but he was frightening.

Finally, he moved. Thranduil took a step back, and one corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Very well… Kayla." He bowed his head a little as he spoke her name.

"What am I to do?" He questioned rhetorically. "My son threatens to leave, should I send you away."

Surprise washed over Kayla. Thranduil must have read it on her face.

"You did not know. You'd think you'd pay closer attention to those you cast your spells on."

He watched her calculating her reaction.

Kayla laughed, incredulously. "You think I can put a spell on him? Control him?" She shook her head and took a step towards him. "You think I can do that, when I don't even know how to use my… my… magic or… or… whatever this is?" She threw up her hands, "Jesus Christ, I accidentally managed to teleport myself to a different realm, without knowing how, and you think I can control another person?"

Kayla finished with a huff, "You do see how nonsensical that is?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nonsensical." He paused. "I like to think I am very sensible."

Kayla snorted, glancing around the hall, and then eyed his elaborate garb.

"Sensible is not a word that comes to mind."

He tilted his head again, really taking her in.

And then he laughed.

 

Kayla walked slowly. Once she felt she was far enough, she stopped and pressed her back into one of the walls, for support. She released a long breath.

"You have just been to see the King." A familiar voice called to her, from her right.

She turned to find Boromir striding towards her, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"That had to be one of the most frightening experiences of my entire life." Kayla said expressively. Then she narrowed her eyes, "Did you know he planned of speaking with me."

Boromir shook his head.

"Then how did you know that is where I just came from?"

Boromir smiled again. "You had the distressed look about you, the one that it seems a person will only get after they have been to see the king."

Kayla gave a sigh, and rubbed her forehead. "Oh good, so he has that effect on everyone then."

Boromir erupted into laughter. "Although," He said, after he had calmed down enough, "I would have to say that you look quite well, certainly much better than I had, after my council with the king."

"Do I detect flattery, good sir?" Kayla laughed.

Boromir gave a cocky shrug, "I have a beautiful lady before me, would I not be a fool if I did not compliment her?"

Kayla dissolved into giggles, about to tell him off for calling her a lady, but the words died in her throat when her eyes landed on a very tense looking Legolas. He stood a few feet behind Boromir, his face mostly blank, but his eyes gave away the anger that he was feeling. He stood glowering at the back of Boromir's head.

His blue eyes found Kayla's green ones, and then suddenly he was spurred into motion. He moved around Boromir to Kayla in a few short strides. He had his hands on her waist, concern flooding his face and his voice as he spoke to her in a quick stream of Elvish. She didn't understand a word of it, and stared up at him in confusion.

When he had finished talking, he pressed his lips to her forehead, and she furrowed her brow as he turned to Boromir, and spoke a less then courteous "Will you excuse us?"

Boromir gave a slight nod, watching is confusion, and Legolas grabbed one of Kayla's hands and led her down the hallway.

Legolas led Kayla to his chambers. As soon as they were in the safety of the room, Kayla dropped his hand and moved away from him, putting as much space between them as possible. Then she rounded on him, sputtering out, "What the hell are you doing?"

Legolas looked away from her and clenched his jaw.

Kayla stared at him for a moment. "You're not going to answer me?" She narrowed her eyes, "You are not going to explain to me why you were babbling in elvish… or… or… Sindarin… or whatever, at me? Even though you know I don't understand what you were saying?"

Legolas crossed his arms, "But he doesn't know that." He spoke the words quietly and begrudgingly.

Kayla finally understood what was going on, and it made her furious.

"You dragged me away... because you were jealous?"

Legolas's gaze snapped back to Kayla as she said it, but he just continued glaring, in silence.

"So what?" Kayla asked, "You're going to start playing games now, so that he see that I belong to you?" He flinched at the last part, and looked as though he was going to say something, but Kayla just continued on, "Is that it? You're going to make this like some game of chess, calculating each move, so that he will understand that he cannot have me?" Kayla laughed humourlessly. "And here I thought that the only thing you had inherited from your father was his physical attributes. Well congratulation, Legolas, apparently, you've inherited the jackass gene too."

With that, Kayla spun around, and stormed from the room.


	16. Translations

Legolas stood there unmoving, staring at the empty doorway.

He blinked a few times when Tauriel appeared there suddenly.

"I have to go find Kayla." He said more to himself, rather than her.

She blocked his way, "What happened?"

Legolas just shook his head, and pushed past her. He was ashamed.

* * *

Kayla sat in the farthest corner of the library, her back against a bookshelf.

Her eyes ran over the dust covered books, that stood in the shelves, before her, but she wasn't seeing them. She was thinking about everything that had happened.

She gave a despairing laugh as she thought about how not only did she call Legolas a jackass, but she had called the king a jackass.

If he found that out, she was sure he would send her away. She cringed. A sound broke her out of her depressed revive. It was the soft click of the door closing.

"Kayla?" A soft voice called out. Legolas. He was looking for her.

She inhaled sharply, and threw a hand over her mouth, praying he hadn't heard the small sound. She wasn't ready to face him just yet.

Legolas stood listening. He had heard her gasp, and he could tell that she was staying very still as to not make any more sounds. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. She didn't want him to find her.

 _Let her come to me then, when she is ready._ He thought to himself.

But it took every ounce of his will, to force himself to walk from the room.

Kayla heard the door open and close again. When she heard no other sound, she allowed herself to breath, and brought up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and brought her head to rest on her arms.

Legolas stood outside the library, looking around. He started walking with purpose, he had to do something while he waited for Kayla, and what would be better than finding out exactly what his father felt he needed to say to Kayla.

* * *

Legolas burst into his father's chambers, and Thranduil looked up unsurprised from the book he had in his hand.

He unfolded lazily, standing from his chair.

"Legolas, I was wondering when you were to come and see me."

Legolas's anger flared, "What did you say to her?"

Thranduil gave a shrug, placing his wineglass down on a small table. "We spoke of many things. It was a compelling conversation."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, "What did you speak to Kayla about?"

Thranduil looked at Legolas innocently.

"Am I not allowed to meet the woman who has captured my son's attentions so completely these past days?"

Legolas glared at his father, "I will not ask you again. What. Did. You. Say. To. Kayla."

Thranduil shook his head, losing his innocent façade.

"I met with her, to send her away. But I was surprised by her. She was unafraid to stand her ground against me. It was almost… refreshing."

He fixed his son with a stare.

"Kayla…" Legolas was surprised that his father used her name, "Is an intriguing creature. She can stay until _Mereth Nuin Giliath_. But then she must leave. I will not have Denethor sending more than his bumbling oaf of a son after her. I will not risk our alliance with Gondor over one girl. No matter how intriguing she may be."

He turned away and lowered himself gracefully, back into his chair, signaling to his son that the conversation had come to a close.

Legolas gave a respectful nod and left his father.

He remained stoic on the outside, as he made his way through the halls, but inside he was soaring. Kayla was allowed to stay until the feast of starlight. They had time.

* * *

Legolas's chambers were empty when Kayla entered hesitantly. She walked around letting her hands graze over all the books that were scattered about the room. Eventually she came to sit on the end of Legolas's bed, grasping the edge tightly.

This is how Legolas found her, when he returned.

His eyes grew wide and his steps faltered, when he saw her.

Kayla's eyes snapped to his and she jumped up quickly, smoothing out her tunic nervously.

They stood apart, staring at each other for a time.

Finally Legolas spoke, taking a step forward, "Kayla, I… You deserve an apology. I acted rashly. I allowed… my anger to get the best of me."

He moved toward her slowly and reached for her hands, grasping them in his own.

She looked up at him, her expression guarded.

He looked at her earnestly. "I would promise you that it would not happen again, but as you have pointed out… I take after my father, and my temper does take hold every now and again. And we are quite stuck in our ways." He paused, searching her face. "But I will try my best to keep it from happening again."

Kayla grimaced when he referred to her former jackass comment.

"Legolas…" Kayla began, but he shook his head

"You do not have to apologize, Kayla. You were completely justified in your words. And you anger. I was wrong. A fool. And I can only hope you will forgive me."

Kayla sighed heavily. Then she moved to embrace him. He gave a sigh of relief, and wound his arms around her tightly, closing his eyes.

"And just for the record," Kayla said quietly in his ear, "I like you better than I like your dad."

Kayla smiled as she felt Legolas's laughter vibrate through him.

When she pulled away from him she brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"I hope you know what this means now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Please, enlighten me, _lirimaer_."

Kayla mirrored Legolas's expression. "You're going to teach me to speak Sindarin."

Legolas smirked, "Am I, but _Meleth nin,_ perhaps I enjoy the fact, that you do not understand what I am saying to you."

"You're calling me names aren't you?" Kayla pouted.

Legolas laughed, his eyes sparkling, "I guess you will not know."

Kayla huffed and crossed her arms. Giving him a long mischievous stare, before running from the room.

"But _Meleth nin_ , where are you going?" He called after her.

She didn't reply, but he heard her laughter, and he shook his head, smiling.

Tauriel could hear the sound of pounding footsteps well before she rounded the corner, so she moved to the other side of the hallway, to prevent collision.

As she rounded the corner Kayla went running past her, and she turned to watch the other girl. But Kayla stopped just past Tauriel and she turned around quickly, and made her way back to the redheaded elf.

"Tauriel," Kayla breathed out, "I… I was looking for you…"

Tauriel placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kayla nodded vigorously, catching her breath.

"I wanted to ask you to translate something for me. I believe the terms were _lirimaer_ … and _me... meleth… meleth nin_?"

Tauriel paused and searched Kayla's face.

"Where did you hear these terms, Kayla?"

"Oh they mean something bad, don't they? Oh I knew it!" She laughed "That asshat…"

"Did Legolas… Did he call you these?"

Kayla nodded.

She gave a soft smile. " _Lirimaer_ means lovely one, and _meleth nin_ means… My love."


	17. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in a bit of a time jump, (Two weeks) so I can get this story moving a little faster, and give you more perspective on what Kayla is capable of, and how their relationship is progressing...
> 
> Not exactly where I had planned for this to go, but oh well.
> 
> I hope you all like it more than I do, and I'll work hard to get the next chapter out soon! :)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! 
> 
> (I suppose I should mention that the italics are Sindarin, and translations will be at the bottom) :)

"Kayla?" A soft voice called to her from outside her room. She sat in the middle of her bed, staring at the wall.

Legolas came into the doorway.

"You shouldn't come in here." Kayla said without looking at him.

Legolas furrowed his brow, and took a few slow steps, into the room. " _Meleth nin_ , it really isn't that bad. It was an accident."

Kayla shivered slightly, when he called her that. It had been two weeks since the first time, and ever since she learned what the words truly meant, her heart soared every time it rolled from his lips.

But this time, she had to push those feelings down.

"Don't call me that." She said monotonously. She turned to face him. "You know I cannot control myself. It doesn't help if you're doing that."

Over the weeks, Kayla had begun practicing with her powers more and more with Gandalf overseeing her. She had been growing stronger, and building up a stamina for how long she could use her magic for. She had learned to levitate small objects, and could almost move a book all the way across the room. (Most of the time it would drop three quarters of the way across, but Kayla was still pleased.) Her visions became less painful, and like the first time she practiced with Gandalf, she could produce a small area of energy the vision could be projected on, each time it wavered less and less, the image becoming clearer.

Incidentally, Boromir decided that it was time for him to return home. Kayla went to see him off, at the gates, much to Legolas's displeasure.

She noticed that Boromir had had his hand wrapped, and when Kayla inquired about it, taking his hand in hers, pressing her palm to his injured one, neither of them noticed the slight purple glow that was emanating from Kayla's hand. He had begun to tell her of how he had cut it, when he ripped his hand from hers. He looked at her with surprise. Much to Kayla's confusion, he began to unwrap the dressing. When he finished, he revealed a perfectly healed hand, with only the slightest pink scar left of his palm.

He has looked at Kayla in wonder, as Kayla stared back at him in the same sort of awe.

"You certainly are full of surprises, aren't you, Lady Kayla?" He had said to her.

They had shared another laugh, and she had to promise to visit his city, before Boromir would go.

She told Legolas about the incident when she found him later, and he smiled down at her placing a kiss on her forehead, " _Meleth nin,_ " He had said, "It appears that you will have many talents."

But with her progression, came some issues.

She had begun losing control, more and more. If she felt too strongly, whether she was happy, or angry, or feeling… whatever it was that she felt for Legolas, something would happen.

At first it was no big deal, they believed these small incidents were just coincidences, a book would fall from a shelf or a chalice would tip and spill its contents to the floor. But then they began to happen more and more, and on larger scales.

For example, just earlier in the day, when Legolas had jumped out from behind one of the bookshelves and grabbed Kayla from behind, scaring her, a vase that rested on a small table nearby shattered… Or, more accurately, exploded. After apologizing profusely and pushing Legolas away, she had studied the shards of what used to be the vase, apologized once more before quickly leaving the room.

She would not look at him, and it frustrated him. So, rather than listening to her, he continued moving closer to her, until he was sitting on the bed beside her.

Kayla flinched as he did it, and tried to put as much space between them as possible, but he grabbed her wrist, and managed to pull her closer, so that her side was flush with his. When she realized she would not be able to get away, she clenched her jaw and forced herself to look away from his beautiful face.

Legolas watched her, determinedly, as she made herself to ignore him. It took everything in her, with their close proximity.

"Kayla." Legolas said quietly in her ear. He wound his arms around her waist. She pushed him feebly, knowing that it would not make a difference.

"Kayla." He said again, his voice becoming a low growl. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, holding her breath. Forcing herself to stay calm.

An involuntary squeak passed her lips, when he pressed his to her neck.

" _Meleth nin,_ please, will you look at me?"

Kayla could feel her will breaking, and her control with it.

She met his gaze, and knew she didn't stand a chance. His lips crashed against hers, and she returned his fervent kisses with desperation. He hadn't kissed her like this before.

He pulled her closer, bringing one of her legs across him, so she was straddling him. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and he gave a growl when she nipped at his bottom lip.

They pulled apart for air, and Kayla's eye grew wide as her focus moved from Legolas, to the heavy ornate wardrobe in the corner, that had begun to shake violently.

She tried to push Legolas away again, but he held onto her tightly, and then gently touched her face to get her to look at him.

She blinked at him a few times. "I don't know what I am doing… I don't know how to control it."

He kept one arm around her waist, but continued to brush any of her stray hairs into place, trying to help calm her.

"You're getting stronger. You're just not used to it yet, you just need practice. And look, no damage has been done." He smirked at her, as he finished.

She took in his expression wearily. "This time." She stated, putting emphasis behind her words.

Smiling, he moved her from on top of him, to sitting beside him. He then turned to face her, and grabbed both of her hands, kissing both of her palms. It made her heart flutter.

He continued to stare at her, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She could hear the wardrobe begin to rattle again, so she pulled her hands from his, and let herself fall back, flopping down onto the bed.

The wardrobe quieted, as Kayla calmed her breathing.

Legolas tilted his head watching her for a moment, before slowly moving and laying down beside her.

She turned her head, slightly surprised by him. He met her gaze and smiled at her.

She rolled onto her side, a thoughtful look overtaking her features.

"What is it, _lirimaer_?" He looked at her concerned.

She refocused on him, and gave him a sad smile. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about…" She stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin the moment. "It doesn't matter." She said smiling at him a bit wider, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright.

Legolas furrowed his brow. He knew exactly what she had been thinking of. It had been on the forefront of his mind lately.

She was to leave in five days.

He knew he should have discussed this with her sooner, but he hadn't wanted to bring up the issue in case of upsetting her. But mostly, he didn't bring it up, in hopes that if he ignored it, it would not happen.

"Come here, _melme._ " He put his hand on her hip and dragged her closer to him. When she was close enough he lightly pressed his forehead to hers.

" _Melme?_ " Kayla questioned quietly.

Legolas smiled. "Love." He watched as a blush spread across her face. He loved it when she did. She blushed easily and often, but for him, it never grew old. He stayed quiet for a few moments just enjoying being beside her, like this.

"The feast of starlight is in four days," He began.

Kayla looked at him, sadness plain in her eyes.

"And you must leave, the day after." He watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction. "I have already spoken with my father… I've told my father… That I plan to go with you. That is, if you would have me."

Kayla's eyes grew wide. "You're going to come with me?"

"Only if you wish me to come." He watched her, hesitantly.

Kayla gave a laugh, "Of course I want you to come!"

Legolas was elated by her admission, and pulled her even closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kayla smiled, resting her cheek on his collarbone. They stayed like that for many long minutes.

Legolas broke the silence once more.

"I also had one other matter I wanted to… discuss with you."

Kayla made herself move back. She heard nervousness in Legolas's voice. It was not something she was used to, and it concerned her.

"I…" He began slowly, searching her face, "I was wondering… If you would do me the honor of accompanying me to _Mereth Nuin Giliath_."

It came out in a bit of a rush, and Kayla had to hold back a giggle, at how evidently nervous he was.

"Of course, Legolas. Although I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed."

Legolas looked at her seriously. " _Meleth nin,_ _gerich veleth nin._ They will learn to accept you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth nin - My love
> 
> Mereth Nuin Giliath - The Feast of Starlight
> 
> Gerich veleth nin - you have my love
> 
> melme - love
> 
> Lirimaer - lovely one
> 
> (I realize that some of these translations may be wrong, but I believe I've pulled them from pretty decent sources, so they should be close. if they're not 100% correct. And if you know of a better translation, or of the correct translation, let me know! It'll allow me to give you guys a better quality fic!) :)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	18. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! MY GOODNESS! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!
> 
> Guess what?! Yo girl is a high school graduate! :)
> 
> I thank you all profusely for being so patient with me, these past couple of weeks have been very close to resembling a nightmare, so this was put on the back burner, as I had said in the note. 
> 
> I am so very glad to be back, and I did take longer than I had expected to get this chapter finished. (note to self. no taking breaks. that's not allowed.)
> 
> Anyways I just wanted to thank you guys. You have all been very patient! and as a gift to you, I have written an extra long chapter because of the wait! It's nearly twice as long as a regular chapter! gahhh!
> 
> I had lots of happy feels writing the ending. But uh. Idk if that'll last ;)
> 
> We are moving into a new part of the story, and soon Kayla will be experiencing a new place! Maybe you guys will guess it! ;)
> 
> Hint: it's not Gondor. 
> 
> Happy reading, loves! let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works, characters, language, or ideas. I am merely borrowing them. 
> 
> Disclaimer2: there may be errors in here. I haven't had the chance to look it over. So if you find any let me know. It's quite late and I just really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. So yeah. shoot me a message if you notice anything! :) thanks! (I will look it over tomorrow though!)
> 
> Note: This is the day of the Feast of Starlight. (KAYLA LEAVES 'TOMORROW'!)

Kayla turned slowly, looking at the girl, who was supposed to be her, in the glass.

Kayla looked to Tauriel, shaking her head.

"I cannot wear this." She gestured to the magnificent gown Tauriel had brought her.

"Yes," the redheaded elf said, sternly. "You will. It is a gift. You will wear it."

Kayla sighed. She had learned not to argue with Tauriel. "Are all you elves so stubborn?"

Tauriel just smiled, and set about trying to get Kayla's hair to cooperate.

Kayla studied the dress again. It was silver, with little white stone detailing along the wrists and neckline. Along with the dress Tauriel had brought a thin woven silver belt, which hung loosely about Kayla's hips. Kayla blinked at herself again.

_I look elegant._

She didn't feel elegant though. Quite the opposite actually. As her nervousness for the night, and what was to come tomorrow, had taken root in her stomach, she lost control again, sending a pile of books flying across the room from her bedside table. She tried not to think about it, and prayed that nothing would happen tonight.

When Tauriel finished, Kayla turned to face her.

She took in the sight that was her friend, in her white gown that shimmered when she moved, with long red hair that hung loosely about her shoulders, for once.

Kayla seemed to have lost the ability of creating coherent sentences, so instead, she just hugged the other woman. Tauriel embraced Kayla tightly in return.

When they pulled apart, Tauriel cupped Kayla's cheek. "I will be sorry to see you go, _mellon nin._ "

She collected herself quickly, and rested both of her hands on Kayla's shoulders.

"But no goodbyes tonight." She gave her an impish smile. "I do believe you have a certain prince to render speechless."

Kayla grinned wickedly at her friend.

* * *

Legolas gave a small sigh, as he fidgeted again, with the circlet that lay across his brow.

Thranduil narrowly watched his son from across the hall, titling his head slightly to one side.

The huge room was lit by thousands of candles, causing flickering shadows to bounce off the walls, the tables and the floors. Nearly every elf was present at the feast, drinking and laughing. And yet Legolas stood off to the side, half hidden by the shadows, not partaking in the merry-making.

Legolas stiffened as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He slowly scanned the room, only to meet the eyes of his father. He returned his father's slightly reproachful look with a rebellious one. Legolas's expression softened when his father rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

Legolas broke eye contact, gave a sigh, and looked down at the empty chalice in his hand. He blinked a few times, unable to recall finishing the drink, before pushing away from the wall and weaving his way through the other elves who were talking, laughing, and singing gleefully.

He came to an abrupt stop, which was _almost_ ungraceful, as he had very nearly knocked the drink out of another's hand. He apologized to them without looking, and turned and started moving in the direction of the thing that had captured his attention.

He felt as though he had had the wind knocked out of him, like when he had been an elfling, and fallen from a tree. He couldn't get enough air to his lungs. But somehow, this time, he was okay with it.

He reached her and swallowed hard. Kayla looked up at him concernedly.

"Is… is everything alright?"

Legolas blinked a few times, trying to force himself to form proper words.

"I… uh… yes." He smiled widely at her, a gesture which she returned, "Everything is fine." He paused taking in her appearance again. "It seems as though I had fallen from a tree."

Kayla snorted, "What are you talking about?"

Legolas's eyes twinkled, and he took her hand gently. He began leading her around the room. Kayla took in the scene before her, slightly taken aback at how laid back everyone was. Laughing and dancing.

They smiled in response to a few greetings that were called out to them. Legolas looked down at Kayla.

"When I was a child, I had a habit of climbing trees, a lot higher than I probably should have. Usually I was very good, and I never fell. Until one day I became distracted, and I fell. I landed flat on my back. I lost my breath, and could not capture it again. It was an awful feeling. After that, I stopped climbing so high for a while."

Kayla felt a bemused smile spreading across her face, she was unsure about why he was telling her this story now, but she listened anyways, letting him finish.

"When I saw you… for the second time in my life it would seem that I lost my breath. But this time it was not a terrible feeling. You look so beautiful, _meleth nin_."

Kayla felt the colour rushing to her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She grinned at Legolas.

"So I'm the reason you seemed to be unable to speak."

"Indeed you are."

Kayla snickered, and Legolas gave her a questioning look.

"Tauriel said you wouldn't be able to speak, but she forgot to mention that you would become clumsy!"

Legolas smirked, and leaned in closer.

"No _lirimaer_ , that's the wine." He winked, and began pulling her along with him in a new direction.

They approached a table where there were empty chalices and multiple Crystal ewers, all varying in the amount of a rich red liquid that filled them.

Legolas picked up the nearest ewer, and filled an empty chalice to the halfway point, when he finished he handed it to Kayla with a sly grin. Then he refilled his own chalice.

Legolas looked expectantly at Kayla. She looked down into the dark red liquid uncertainly.

"Try it!" Legolas said laughing at her expression.

"I wouldn't. You're not used to it. Don't let my son talk you into doing something you will very much regret later."

Kayla nearly dropped the chalice, at the sound of Thranduil's voice. Legolas visibly stiffened. She slowly turned around to face the imposing elf-king. She met his gaze straight on. A beat passed.

"That sounds like there's a story with that warning." Kayla tried to force her voice not to shake. "Did a certain king drink a little more than he could handle, perchance?"

Thranduil tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes piercing through Kayla relentlessly. She tried to keep her breathing under control, but could feel her resolve breaking, and her heart started beating faster.

 _Why would you say that. That was a bad idea. He's the freaking_ king, _you idiot._ Kayla screamed at herself in her head.

Legolas's gaze was ripped from his father's face down to the back of Kayla's head. But it was returned to its original position, when a peal of deep laughter, a sound that he hadn't heard in… centuries? Sounded from his father's lips.

Thranduil's gaze flicked from Kayla's challenging face to Legolas's shocked one.

"Perhaps you'll hear that tale." He said slowly, his gaze returning to the Caster, "Should you ever decide to return here."

That seemed to catch her off guard, her eyebrows raised slightly, and her lips parted, forming a tiny 'o'.

She made herself recover quickly, though, and forced a smile onto her face.

 _Oh thank god._ She thought to herself.

"Should I return here, I will look forward to hearing that story." She turned slightly fixing Legolas with a look, before turning back to his father. "And, thank-you, for the advice," She carefully placed the chalice back down on the table, hand shaking. "I don't think I would like to regret anything tonight."

Thranduil studied her for another moment, Kayla returning his stare steadily. Then he refocused on his son.

"Legolas, I would speak with you, later." It was clearly an order, as he did not give Legolas time to reply, as his turned gracefully and glided away from them.

Legolas looked from the spot where his father had disappeared into the gathering elves, to Kayla, who was still turned away from him. She didn't appear to be breathing. He moved quickly to her side, trying to entwine his hand in hers, but the moment his fingers grazed hers she flinched away, as though he had hurt her.

"I have to get out of here." She said, sounding choked.

And then she was in motion, nearly running from the hall. Legolas, followed quickly, trying to catch up to her, although it was quite difficult with the amount of people he had to dodge around.

Kayla came to the doors, and reached out to open them but they were flung open by a burst of energy that was emitted from her hands, and slammed into the two guards standing outside the great room. They both wobbled and gave exclamations of surprise, but upon realizing, with great relief, that they were unhurt, Kayla continued running.

She had made it just around the corner of the long corridor as she heard Legolas call out to her from behind. She turned to tell him to leave, just as she felt the pulse of magic leave her through her hands, which she had been holding up in a defensive position.

The energy left her and hit Legolas square in the chest. She felt it was as though she was watching in slow motion, as he was thrown back against the wall behind him, his head snapped back and smacked against the wall. She called out to him as he fell and slumped on the ground.

Kayla took two steps towards him, before hesitating, and looking down at her hands disgusted.

She looked to him, he was knocked out cold, it seemed, and she didn't dare go any closer.

 _You did this to him._ Her mind whispered at her.

She head herself saying "I'm so sorry." Over and over again. She fell to her knees and stared at him defeated. She felt a cold grip on her heart as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't even realize that the ground had begun to shake until Tauriel came stumbling around the corner.

"Kayla," She called out to her calmly, "You need to stop this. You need to calm down."

Kayla blinked a few times, swallowed and forced herself to regulate her breathing. Slowly the shacking begun to die down, until eventually it wasn't shaking at all.

Kayla stood shakily, feeling exhausted from the burst of energy she had emitted.

She walked slowly over to legolas, before crouching down and touching his face lightly.

"I hurt him." She said out loud.

It wasn't directed at Tauriel, but the elf-woman answer anyways.

"He's suffered much worse." She placed a gentle hand on Kayla's shoulder. "I saw you run from the hall. What happened?"

Kayla snorted sadly. "Daddy-dearest freaked me out." She glanced at Tauriel's perplexed look, and sighed. "Sorry. I mean, Thranduil came and spoke to me. I think I felt my nerves shatter."

Tauriel gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze as she let out a soft understanding laugh.

"I believe, when it comes to Thranduil, none of us have any nerves left."

Kayla gave a sigh, and was about to thank Tauriel for helping her, when Legolas groaned.

"If you need, you can come and find me, _mellon nin._ " Tauriel gave Kayla's shoulder one last squeeze before straightening, and walking quickly back the way she had come.

Legolas opened his eyes and blinked up at Kayla a couple of times.

"It seems you have done the impossible…" He began breathily, "You have managed to take my breath away not once, but twice tonight, _meleth nin_."

Kayla let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She helped legolas sit up a bit straighter, and he pulled her down sitting beside him.

"I'm so sorry… I was trying to tell you not to follow me, but it was too late and I…"

Legolas held three of his fingers up to her lips.

"I knew quite well, that what happened, was a very large possibility. I followed you to be sure that you were going to be alright. We don't know how these… attacks… may affect you. I needed to be sure that you'd be alright."

Kayla dropped her forehead to his shoulder. She was glad that he wasn't angry with her, but she was still angry at herself. She was hurting the one she cared about.

"I'm still sorry…" She mumbled, looking back up at him. "And that was a bad joke."

Legolas smiled softly at her.

"How's your head feeling?" She asked him after a few moments.

"Better than it would have tomorrow morning, had I continued drinking the wine." He smirked. "I suppose this is punishment for trying to get you drunk."

Kayla gave an incredulous snort. "You're very odd you know."

Legolas laughed at her statement, despite the dull throbbing that was radiating through his skull.

"Yes, says the one who tried giving me a nickname." He laughed but stopped as he saw a blush spreading across her cheeks. "What is it?" Legolas asked quickly.

Kayla bit her lip feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well… I uh… I think I came up with one."

Legolas smiled widely. "What is it?"

Kayla rubbed her forehead. "Oh… this is going to be rough, I just know it. I've been practising though." She spoke the last part determinedly.

Legolas just continued to gaze at her patiently.

Kayla took a deep breath.

"My name I came up with for you, it's not supposed to be funny… I guess it's more of an endearment of sorts. It's actually something from a conversation we had a while back. About me belonging."

Legolas furrowed his brow thinking back. Then his eyes lit up, and a look of joy overtook his features.

"Do you know what it is?" Kayla asked.

"I believe I do. But I would like to hear you say it."

Kayla laughed defeated. "I knew you were going to say that! Alright then… Like I said. It's probably going to be rough… you are…"

Legolas chuckled and waited for her to continue.

" _Bardh nin."_

Although he had just been knocked back quite hard, somewhere legolas found the strength to pull Kayla up and over him, and embrace her tightly, and crashed his lips against hers, not caring who might see them.

And this time, Kayla was the one left breathless.

"That was perfect, _meleth nin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth nin - my love
> 
> mellon nin - my friend
> 
> bardh nin - my home
> 
> lirimaer - Lovely one
> 
> HI! this is just the disclaimer: I do not attempt to pretend that I know how to use Tolkien's language properly. I try my best from reading the dictionaries and wonderfully written guides online, but if I have done something wrong (spelled, grammatical error, switched up the order of words, etc) please, please, PLEASE let me know! :) I would like to make this as accurate with the language as possible, so if you can help me out and you've notice I've gotten something wrong, drop me a line! I'll change it! :) Thanks lovelies!
> 
> WHAT DID WE THINK? :D DO YOU LIKE? :)
> 
> I would just like to note, now that I've gone back over and looked at it, originally, Kayla's reaction seemed kind of odd, because I didn't really give any lead up about how she was feeling when Thranduil was speaking to her. I've gone back and changed that, so hopefully it's not so abrupt and confusing...
> 
> Also I've suffered from anxiety and panic attacks, so I've tried to work that feeling into Kayla's character.
> 
> This particular event, (Her talking to Thranduil, and then having a panic attack afterwards,) was based off of a very recent situation that I had to deal with in my life. I had a manager at my previous job who liked to play mind games, and would blame things on me, even though it wasn't my fault. This would be the way I would feel every time I would have to speak to her.
> 
> I also understand that panic attacks are triggered, feel, and happen differently for every person. So I just wanted to make that clear, that it is based off of my own experience.


	19. Chapter 19: Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've taken like 100 years to update. I started my first year of university in the fall, and haven't had any chance whatsoever to try to continue writing this.  
> I'm hoping term two will be a little less crazy, but I promise I will try to update as much as humanly possible from now on!  
> Thanks for sticking with me guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think!

Kayla let out a small sigh, trying not to allow her thoughts to stray to certain subjects. Legolas heard her exhale and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Is everything, alright, _meleth nin?"_

Kayla smiled at Legolas.

"Everything is fine. I was just thinking."

They were travelling along the old forest road, through Mirkwood. Thranduil had finalized their plans with Legolas last night, after the feast. They were to make their way through the Misty Mountains to Rivendell on horseback. Once they were there, they would receive counsel from Elrond, and with his help and guidance, decide what they would do next, in terms of helping Kayla, and trying to get her home.

Legolas spoke a quiet word to his horse, tugging very lightly on the reigns. The horse flicked its ear and stopped its forward movement, pawing at the ground with its front hoof impatiently. Legolas turned slightly in his saddle and held out a hand to Kayla. Her smile widened and she spurred her steed forward to stand beside his. She took his hand. They continued moving forward like that, slowly, hands intertwined.

They had been travelling for nearly the entire day now. They had left early in the morning with a small host from the Guard. The host had turned back about halfway through the day. Kayla tried not to let her mind linger on the memory of the goodbyes that had been said that morning.

She had gone looking for Gandalf the previous night after leaving the feast, but he seemed to have vanished. When she returned to her room she found that he had left a note for her saying that he was very sorry for not being able to say goodbye in person, but he had a birthday party of a very old friend that he must attend, and that he was sure they would see each other again very soon, so a goodbye wouldn't be necessary at all.

Surprisingly enough, even the King had come out to see her off in the morning, and even though she had been overwhelmed with sadness of leaving Tauriel and the Halls, she had managed to make it through without any incidents.

Kayla's eyes fell from their hands to the blade that was strapped to her hip. She had argued with Legolas about carrying a blade to no prevail. He insisted that it would be good for her to carry one, she would be safer, especially since she had been practicing basic fighting skills with Tauriel. She told him exactly what she had previously told Boromir, that she would probably be more likely to stick herself with it, than any enemy that should try to attack her. But Legolas would have none of it. And so he had strapped it on before they left, ignoring Kayla's glare the entire time. She even tried to tell him that she could probably do more damage if she used her powers, but he gave her a stern look and said, "You know Gandalf said when you were practicing, that any use of your powers in battle would be more detrimental to you, than your opponent. You are getting stronger, and more controlled, but you're still not yet ready to use them in such a situation."

Kayla had known he was right, and resigned herself to silence as he finished with the blade.

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed. They had been making their way quite quickly, and luckily enough without incident. Kayla to say the least, was exhausted. Legolas never seemed to tire or falter at all, and Kayla was jealous that she herself was not an elf. She did her very best to keep up with him, but the longer that they were out there, the more tired she became. It was probably the worst, when they reached the mountains.

When they were travelling through the forest or through the surrounding areas, there was grass and sometimes trees that kept them relatively warm and created shelter for them when they stopped to rest. But in the mountains, there was very little coverage, and even fewer safely suitable caves to rest in. More often than not, they had opted to continue on through the night.

On the last night of their travels, they decided to take rest under a small overhang, in the mountain side.

Kayla hopped down off of Sarto, and landed heavily onto the ground, nearly losing her footing. Once she righted herself, she let out a tired sigh, and allowed herself to lean up against the horse for a moment. Kayla ran her hand gently down her neck, whispering quiet words of thanks. Sarto was doing a lot better than Kayla would have been, if she had to have walked this entire way.

Kayla untied her bag from the saddle, and turned ungracefully to Legolas. He was just getting down off of Gilthoniel. He landed as silently and gracefully as ever. Kayla glared at his back in the fading light.

She rubbed her forehead absentmindedly, shook her head and tossed her bag to the side. She lowered herself onto the ground slowly, like she was an old woman with a twisted back. She let out a long groan. She was so sore from the constant riding.

Legolas made his way over to her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know it is hard, but we are nearly there."

Kayla just scrunched up her face and shrugged. He'd been saying that for the past three days and nights.

He lowered himself gracefully down beside her, and studied her face. Kayla leaned back slightly and watched the horses, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked her quietly, brushing some stray hairs from her face.

"I am thinking about," Kayla said slowly, "My bathtub at home, filled with steaming water and a Lush bath bomb."

Legolas looked slightly perplexed and Kayla let out a tired giggle at his expression.

"I'll explain what a bath bomb is when I am not feeling like I am going to fall over from exhaustion."

Legolas crooked an eyebrow. "But _meleth nin,_ you are sitting down."

Kayla made a face at him. "You doubt my ability of falling over while sitting? Well, sir, you have another thing coming to you, and numerous stories of me falling over while sitting down, both from chairs and while I was sitting on the ground." She finished with a yawn.

Legolas pressed his lips to her forehead. "Perhaps you should wait to tell those stories, also, until you are well rested."

"That may be a good plan." Kayla agreed, and paused for a beat. "It's really not fair though."

"What's not?" Legolas questioned her, smiling.

"The fact that I look and feel disgusting, and you don't even have a smudge of dirt on you. It's like you repel filth or something."

Legolas gave a laugh as she finished with a mumbled "Teach me your ways."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I would feel better if I could go check that the path ahead is clear. Quite often the way is blocked by fallen stones and boulders." Legolas broke their quiet.

Kayla made a sound of unhappiness, but relinquished his hand, which she had grabbed when he had taken his place beside her.

"I won't be long, _lirimaer_."

"You better not be, _bardh nin_." Kayla grumbled.

A grin spread across his face as she said it. He loved it when she called him that. He pulled himself up and made his way quickly up the path and out of Kayla's sight.

Kayla shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like it when he left her. He would do it every so often for reasons like the one he had just given her. To check the path. To make sure that they were secure. To make sure no one would happen across them, during the night. Kayla shook her head. She knew that he was doing it to keep them safe and on track, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander to what could be possibly hiding in the darkness and shadows that were growing with each passing second.

Legolas had only been gone for a few minutes, when she heard it.

Talking. Almost… shouting.

At least she thought it was some form of talking.

The voices, probably about three separate voices spoke in a harsh tongue that she could not understand. She had never heard the likes of it before.

It sent shivers up her spine.

Somehow she managed to pull herself up to her feet. She removed the blade from its sheath on her left hip.

The horses, tied to a rock by Legolas, were moving restlessly, ears twitching. They too became more nervous as the voices came closer to their little alcove.

"Legolas where are you?" Kayla whispered to the sky, as she frantically tried to find somewhere that she could get herself out of sight. Luckily her eyes found a small crevice in between two large boulders that was just big enough for her to slip into.

Just as she made her way into the small space, and turned so that she could watch for the owners of the disembodied voices, the three figures came around the corner.

At first from their general shape she thought that they might be men, but the longer she looked at them and the closer they came, she realized that the word 'man' could not be used to describe any of these creatures. They all walked oddly, jerkily, and each seemed misshapen. She watched their silhouettes make their way closer, and _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ jumped into her head, and how none of the witnesses of Mr. Hyde could give a definite on what made him seem so bad, other than a misshapenness that they could not put their finger on.

Once they got close enough Kayla realized that she would not have any trouble on deciding what made these three strangers seem so bad. They were terrifying, nightmarish. Her heart stopped as they gathered around the two horses, who were now whinnying and stomping out of fear.

The first and tallest of the three was gesturing to the horses and then to the area around them, speaking in the foul tongue Kayla had heard earlier. Kayla bit her lip trying to keep silent as the three clearly were discussing the horses, and their possible riders.

The third and shortest of their small group grabbed one of the straps on Sarto's saddle, and thrust it into the first one's face, causing Sarto to rear. The three ignored the horse's reaction.

Kayla's breath caught as the second one, slowly started to make his way from the other two, and looking around. He pulled a dirty blade from a strap that was around his waist.

Slowly, slowly, he made his way closer to Kayla's hiding place. She gripped the handle of her blade tighter, trying to remember anything that may help her in the very high chance that they found her. But her mind was blank with fear, and she couldn't recall anything helpful.

Without even realizing it, she shifted her weight slightly, causing a small stone that was underneath her foot to make a small crunching sound. She winced as the second creature's head whipped up and over in her direction. She could see his eyes glinting in the darkness and he made his way over, quickly now, to the area of the boulders. His eyes fell on the crevice, and then they quickly found hers. She tried to move back, farther into her hiding spot, but her back hit stone before she had even taken three steps back.

He gave her a vicious smile that made every hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and tapped his blade on one of the boulders that were creating her now useless hiding place.

She could smell his rancid breath as he said, 'Now what do we have 'ere?" in common speak, head tilted to one side, and then back to the other.

The other two, who had been arguing still, quickly focused their attention on their comrade and started moving quickly over to him.

It finally dawned on Kayla as she stood face to face with this creature that it was not a man, nor simply a 'creature'.

These three things that had found her, were orcs.


	20. Chapter 20: Rescues

**Alright guys.**

**So, chapter 20!**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**I hope you are all enjoying your new year so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Sorry if there are any mistakes, I only had the chance to look it over quickly!)**

* * *

Orcs.

These three things that had her trapped were orcs. Her mind was racing, nearly faster than her heart was pounding.

Everything seemed to move into slow motion, as the creature that blocked out the entrance of her hiding spot stuck his arm through the small space, and ran the blunt side of the blade down the side of her face, until it rested at her neck. He began to draw back, and she knew he was going to strike. She was going to die. But she remained paralyzed, unable to move, or raise her own blade to block his blow.

Suddenly, one of the other two orcs, who stood slightly behind, yelling out in their harsh language gave a gargled cry, reaching for his own throat, before falling to the ground with a thud. Kayla was just able to get a glimpse of the knife that had embedded itself in the creature's neck, it was as though it had appeared out of thin air.

This caught the other two orcs' attention, and in the spilt second that they removed their focus from Kayla, she steeled herself, and drew back her own blade, and brought it forward in a powerful jab.

The thin elven blade was so sharp that it sunk into the orc's chest to the hilt. Part of Kayla's panic had manifested into her magic, and caused her blow to be so powerful that the creature was thrown backwards, with an inhuman shriek, landed on his back and lay still. The third orc, looked between his two dead comrades, and tried to run, but a dark figure emerged from the shadows and blocked his path.

The orc gave a growl, and lunged at the figure, blade flying, but the stranger easily side stepped him, swinging their sword above their head, bringing it around with such force that when it fell across the creature's neck, it removed the orc's head from its body in one clean stroke.

Kayla gave a gasp at the sight, and covered her mouth. The figured stood over the body for a moment, as though listening.

Kayla tried to stay as quiet as she could. She knew this figure was not Legolas. He would have said something to her by now, and she would have been able to see his silvery hair in the moonlight. But this figure was wearing a hooded cloak, overshadowing their face, and they seemed to move with a different gait than that of an elf, less graceful, but just as deadly. She didn't know who they were, and she didn't know if she should trust them.

Suddenly, the figure turned its head towards her hiding spot. They took a few slow steps towards her. Then he sheathed his sword, and held up his hands, as though he was surrendering.

A male voice called out to her, " _Av-'osto_. I mean you no harm. I heard the orcs, I thought whomever had caught their attention may need some help."

Kayla swallowed and exhaled a shaky breath. She gave herself half a beat before making the decision to step out of the small space, into the moonlight.

He caught sight of her, and lowered his hands "It would seem that you didn't need as much help as I had originally thought." The figure gestured to the orc that lay on his back, her blade still protruding from his chest.

"Well, you killing the first one created a distraction, for the other two, which allowed me to… well… you know." She pointed to the orc with her blade. She gave a small shrug, feinting nonchalance about the whole ordeal, even though she had a feeling it was going to bother her for a very long time.

"Thank you for your help. You saved my life, and for that I am very grateful. But I think I will be alright now."

He tilted his hooded head to one side slightly, as though considering her.

Then; "Why is a human woman travelling alone through the misty mountains?"

"I'm not alone." She answered quickly, not wanting to give this stranger any more information than necessary. "Why is a man, a human man, travelling all alone through the misty mountains?" Kayla fired back at him before he could question her further. "You are human, are you not?"

He nodded his head slightly giving her confirmation.

"You don't move like an elf." She said more to herself than to the man.

There was a pause, and then the man reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a weather worn face, which was slightly unshaven. He had brown hair falling a little past his jaw line, and blue eyes. Kind blue eyes.

"I am Strider, a ranger of the North." He introduced himself.

Kayla took in his unwashed and worn appearance, and decided there was something about him that she felt she could trust.

"My name is Kayla. My companion and I have been travelling, we are trying to reach Rivendell. Unfortunately my companion felt the need to check the path ahead, and left me here by myself. I guess it was the path behind, which we should have been worried about."

"You speak differently. You are not from here." He stated after she finished.

"No. I am not."

He studied her for a moment before moving to the body of the orc she had killed, and with a tug, pulled her dagger out of its chest. He wiped the blackish blood off on his tunic, before slowly walking towards Kayla, turning the blade in his hands.

When he reached her, he looked down on her. "This is an elvish blade."

He held it up between them, and flipped it around so that he held the blade carefully in one hand and the hilt was facing her, so she could take it from him, when a familiar voice rung out in the night.

"And you will have an Elvish arrow through your knee, if you move any closer to her."

Kayla blinked and stepped to one side so she could see around Strider. Legolas was perched on one of the overhanging ledges bow and arrow drawn at the ready, looking deadly.

"Uh, _bardh nin,_ I think he was just handing me back the dagger."

There was a long pause, but Legolas remained in his ready stance.

" _Mellon nin,_ your fear for her safety has gotten the better of your senses."

Kayla watched as Strider spoke and Legolas's expression went from one of deadly determination to one of complete joy. He lowered his weapon, and Strider turned around slowly, after handing back Kayla her dagger.

"Aragorn, _mellon-iaur_ I did not think that our paths would cross here. Gandalf said that you had gone north again."

Legolas jumped down from the ledge and the two men embraced. Kayla looked on in slight shock.

"I am returning. I was on my way to Rivendell, just for a short time before heading west."

"West?" Legolas questioned.

"I have some business in Bree."

Legolas gave a nod of understanding. Strider, or Aragorn, (Kayla wasn't sure which to call him) clapped him on the shoulder.

"I had the good fortune of meeting Lady Kayla."

A large smile spread across Legolas's face, when Aragorn said her name, that didn't go unnoticed by the man.

Legolas moved around his friend, and over to Kayla.

"We were on our way to Rivendell, also." Suddenly Legolas seemed to take into account the three dead orcs. His eyes widened, and he turned to Kayla frantically searching her face, grabbing her hands in one of his and brushing the loose hair that had fallen out of her braid, away from her face.

"Are you alright, _meleth nin?_ I am so sorry, I should not have left you. Are you hurt?"

"No, Strider… or, uh, Aragorn…? He uh, came to my rescue."

Legolas looked to his friend, but Aragorn shook his head with a slight smile.

"That one there…" Aragorn gestured to the orc that Kayla had killed. "She did that. She is quite capable of coming to her own rescue. You must be quite strong," He said to Kayla, walking up to stand beside Legolas, "He was thrown back with quite a bit of force."

Legolas looked wide eyed from Aragorn to Kayla.

Kayla held up her hands, feeling slightly guilty. "I was panicked, I didn't have total control over my… uh… Abilities."

Legolas shook his head slightly.

"Do not feel badly Kayla. I understand that you were afraid, it was unintentional. All that matters is that you are alright. Are you?"

Aragorn looked confused now. He knew he was missing information, but wouldn't press the subject too much. He knew that if it was important Legolas would share it with him, at a better time.

"I… I think so." Kayla said uncertainly. She wasn't sure how taxing her use if her powers had been to her.

"You're shaking." Legolas said softly.

Kayla blinked a few times and she looked down at herself and she realized that she was shaking. She suddenly became very aware of herself. Her heart had slowed down now that she knew she was out of danger, and Legolas trusted Aragorn. She also felt the magic exhaustion beginning to set in.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the heaviness that it had suddenly settled over her. She felt herself leaning into Legolas. One of his arms came up and wrapped itself tightly around her waist.

"You need to rest, Kayla."

She wasn't sure which one of them said it. Quite honestly she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she was safe, and the darkness that was closing in around her. The quiet, warm and very, very welcoming darkness.

* * *

**mellon nin - my friend**

**meleth nin - my love**

**bardh nin - my home**

**mellon-iaur - old friend**

**Av-'osto - Don't be afraid *(or more literally: [you] don't fear)**

**I hope I haven't disappointed any of you guys. I myself was slightly disappointed with this chapter, I felt like it was a little anti-climactic.**

**BUT ARAGORN THOUGH GUYS.**

**I wanted to introduce him, so yenno. Dun da da DAAAAA. Hot future man king to the rescue. Right?**

**Anyways. I hope you all have a lovely day, or night, depending on when you read this.**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
